From the present to the past and back again
by Kiako Ornitier
Summary: When 2 people fool with time, what happens? The 2 teens end up traveling back to the time of the Serdian War. Can they preserve world order or will they screw up history? What's Melbu's interest in these kids?
1. Always keep your hands to yourself

I do not own Legend of Dragoon. I also don't own Kyle Malcallum or my friends. They own themselves. I own Kiako Ornitier.

ʓʓʐ This means a new paragraph or section.

Please enjoy and thanks for reading!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Bad kids.

--

"OK everyone! Get into groups and explore! This is an old castle so it has to have some interesting things for you to look at here! Please remember to fill out your sheets and stay in the boundaries!" the teacher called over the wave of students.

Kiako grimaced at the 5 page booklet and made a cat like groan. Well, that is if cats CAN groan.

"I'm not doing this... I'm tired from just the bus trip here..." she muttered neatly stuffing the booklet into her drawing binder that she held in her arms. Why was she holding it instead of putting it in her neat and handy back pack? Well...

"Yeah, me neither." Kyle said stuffing his booklet into Kiako's bag along with her other friends. Kiako slowly felt her knees start to bend from the weight of all the stuff in her backpack. Well, first there was her own stuff, art supplies, water, a book, a battery for her MP3, medical supples and her ninja knife.

Then there was her friends stuff. Their full water bottles, their booklets, their MP3's/MDP/CD players and the occasion of carrying more batteries.

At least her friends Izumi and Kuro were smart enough to bring their own bags to put their stuff in. The other 4... Well, they forgot.

"I'm not a pack mule..." Kiako protested softly as the other walked ahead. She sighed and jogged to keep up with their fast steps.

"This castle's awesome, I wonder how old it is?" Izumi asked.

"This place is boring and dusty..." a girl in our group whined.

Kiako's eye caught sight of her purse. It was the shiniest purse she'd ever set eyes on, sparkling like a giant goldfish.

"This place looks like something out of Final Fantasy or Star Ocean." Kuro said looking at the ancient stone walls and peered at Kiako, "You're starting to lean backwards."

"Jee you think?" Kiako said gesturing back at her stuffed backpack. Her drawing binder was clutched in her arms and she tucked it under her arm.

"Oh right, sorry about that."

We walked around and the others discussed random matters while Kiako eyed the shiny golden purse the whole time. It shimmered and jingled in little clicks, beconing her to take it like a crow and hide it in a tree. Or, like an Elf and run away with it until the girl caught up. Eventually, Kiako was gonna snap.

_SNAP_

Too late.

Kiako walked up beside the girl and gently took the handle of her purse. With a curious cock of her eyebrow she slowly let go of the purse and let it fall into her hands.

Kiako took a few steps back and winked at her other friends. Kyle grinned and got ready to run.

"Ciao!" she said happily and took off down the hall with the purse in one hand and her binder in the other.

"Kiako! COME BACK HERE WITH MY PURSE YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!" the girl shreiked. Kiako skidded to a stop and turned around with a mischevious grin.

"You don't know the meaning of treachery, this is pay back!" she piped and ran around the corner.

Slowing her run she hopped over a red line and into a giant old musty room. The smell of a billion years floated around the room as well as cobwebs and dust. Obviously this was one of the rooms that was restricted. Strangely enough, it also smelled like rotten eggs!

Kiako sneezed and rubbed her nose.

'Damn nose, it's too sensitive for it's own good.' she thought to herself.

She looked for a place to hide the purse. Eventually she came upon one of the most perfect hiding spots.

A giant fireplace. Kiako smirked then felt that little motherly voice nag at her. It really wasn't right for her to steal the purse, even if she did betray her friends and herself it was all in the past. Kiako looked at the purse and shook her head.

Nah, past or not, she still had to suffer for the rest of the school year. The fireplace on the other hand...

Kiako ran her hand over the cold stone and came to a round orb in the middle of the mantle. Since she was wearing contacts, she slipped her snow boarding goggles over her eyes and blew the dust away from the orb. It was a dark crimson color.

"There you are, for stubby legs you run pretty fast when you're scared."

"AH! How'd you find me?" Kiako stuttered pointing at Kyle.

"I heard the purse jingling, along with all those bells you keep in your backpack." he replied and rubbed his nose, "Man it stinks like shit in here..."

"I know, I smell it too." Kiako said and ran her hand over the crimsom orb, "This looks strange... Like a giant marble."

Kyle examined the marble and plucked it from the fireplace. Kiako slipped off her goggles onto her forehead and looked over his shoulder at the glimmering stone.

Was it made of Garnet, crystal maybe? Kiako wasn't that big on rocks or gemstones.

"Doesn't look that special to me..." he said, "Oh well, it's getting jacked."

"Put it back, it doesn't exactly belong to us." Kiako said snatching it from him and placing it back into it's little node in the fireplace. Suddenly a draft blew by the two teens and all Kiako could utter was a bewildered.

"Eh?"

The fireplace exploded with light.

"F---!" Kyle swore sheilding his eyes. Kiako flipped her goggles back on again and stared at the fireplace as it rippled. She grinned.

"Come on!" she grabbed Kyle's wrist and ran into the fireplace dragging him with her.

ʓʓʐ

"AHHH!--OOF!" Kiako landed hard on a wet ground smelling the same scent from the room. She slowly lifted herself up to her knees and lifted up her goggles. The moldy walls and torches along with the barred cages already told her that this was probably some sort of jail cell. She started to stand until another load landed on top of her.

"Oh F---! Where the hell are we?" Kyle swore again standing up. Kiako whimpered and staggered to her feet.

"A sorry would suffice..." she said rubbing her head. Kyle was busy staring at her.

"Whoa..."

"What?" Kiako began feeling her face feeling soft fur. She looked at her arms, that were covering in the same orange fur. In fact, she was compeltely furry!

"You're a... Manga cat girl." Kyle pointed out and pulled on Kiako's cat ears, "Ha ha! Holy crap you have huge ears!"

"Oh shut up, I always change into a cat when I go through fireplaces..." Kiako said brushing herself off. Her clothes changed into long green pants, a black turtle neck tank top with a pink cropped shirt with an embroidered butterfly on the right breast. Her backpack still clung to her back, heavy as ever.

"Aww, how come I didn't change into something cool?" Kyle said with disappointment. He suddenly looked up and grabbed Kiako diving behind a crate, "Hide!" they crouched behind the crate and two armoured men walked to each other.

"What's so special about that girl anyway?" one asked

"I dunno, but Fruegel said if we touch her we'll be Feed." the other said, "She's like, in the second tower right?"

"Yeah, better get back to our rounds." they parted ways and Kyle checked around.

"I don't believe it, those guys looked like Hellena Wardens." he said sitting down, "Man, where the hell did you bring us?"

Kiako peered around the corner and shrugged.

"Beats me, looks like a prison to me."

"Hellena Prison is what it looks like, from Legend of Dragoon..." Kyle muttered and stood up, "Listen, if we're in the right time we might be able to meet up with Dart."

Dart? Why would Kyle need a needle tack thing?

Kyle looked around the corner and waved them on. Kiako followed him up a few steps and into a chamber. Kiako walked forward and felt a tug on the back of her shirt.

"Hey-- MFFPH!" Kyle's hand went over her mouth as he ducked them into another pile of crates.

"Damn your loud, looks like a wrong turn." he said, "Security here's tight..."

"Hey you!"

They both froze and slowly turned around. A warden stood over them with a spear in hand.

"M-Meow...?" Kiako mewed pathetically.

BAM!

"OW! Dammit..." Kyle cursed sitting up as both he and Kiako were thrown in a cell with their hands bonds behind their backs.

"Keep your cat on a leash too! Filthy animal..."

"I'm not his pet! LEMME OUT!" Kiako cried. Kyle kicked her in the head and she fell silent as stars swam in her vision.

"One thing first, get out of these ropes then find a way out of this crazy place..." Kyle said wriggling his wrists.

Kiako did the same, trying to finding the knot that tied to rope together.

'Dammit! It's tied to damn tight...'

Kiako tried to flip her hands in front of her to bite the ropes off but found out she didn't have that kind of flexibility.

"Grr..." Kiako growled.

"Don't go growling while I'm around!" Kyle protested.

Planting her foot against the door and hooking her bound hands against a piece protruding form the wall, Kiako jerked and pulled so the rope would loosen.

Course, she just ended up smacking herself in the back of the head with her own hands when the rope slipped from the hook.

Kyle face puckered up, "Pfft..."

Kiako looked at Kyle shaking violently.

"Are... you ok?"

"PFFT... AHAHAHHA!"

"Oh shut up!" Kiako pouted and strained at the ropes making a hole large enough for one of her hands to slip through. Kyle wasn't laughing anymore.

"Hey at least untie me!"

Kiako rubbed her chin as if thinking the matter over, "Hmm..."

"I'll give you the shiny rock." Kyle offered. Kiako perked up her ears and quickly untied him, "Too bad, I'm keeping it."

Kiako hung her head and looked at the barred door, "How to get out now?"

Kyle shook the bars with his hands and tried to bend them.

"Man, strong steel..." he said clapping his hands together. Kiako felt the giant lightbulb of great ideas pop over her head.

"Move a sec." Pulling out a piece of chalk from her backpack, she drew a transmutation circle. If you've watched Full Metal Alchemist it's technically a circle that helps you preform alchemy. Kiako slapped her hands together and pressed them on the circle. It glowed and in a giant flash the bars had blasted themselves outwards into straight poles that clattered to the ground.

Kyle picked up a pole and twirled it in his hands.

"This'll make a good weapon." he noted and grabbed a second one, "You coming?"

ʓʓʐ

Dodging the Warden guards turned out to be pretty easy. They're periferal vision was poor beyond belief and they didn't run very fast... Kiako had fun making them run in circles around the resting area for the wardens.

"So this, Helena prison... We're in a different world now huh?" Kiako said as they exited the strange elevator.

"Hellena Prison. How do you know so much about traveling? If I remember you were the one who dragged me in." Kyle said and as a guard walked past he used the end of the pole to slap the warden unconcious.

"Uh, It's a long story. A year ago my fireplace was a portal to different worlds, I could travel." Kiako explained, "If we're lucky, no time will pass in our world."

(A/N: This is kinda linked to my other fic, Through the Fireplace.)

"Heh, you're such a weird kid." Kyle smirked.

"Heh heh..." Kiako's ears perk up as the sound of metal crashing on metal echoed through the halls.

"Let's go, hurry!" Kyle said running ahead. Kiako shouldered her backpack as she chased after him.

They rounded a corner just in time to see two blonde haired men attacking each other, one was wearing red and the other was wearing green.

"I'm not your enemy!" the red one shouted. The green one back off for a moment and noticed Kyle and Kiako.

"What are you doing here? This is no place for children and pets." the green one said.

"I'm not his pet..." Kiako muttered with her temple throbbing.

"Oh my god, it spoke!" the red one said pointing. Kiako rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh.

"I'm Kiako. Kiako Ornitier" she said bowing slightly.

"Kyle."

"The name's Dart." the red on said.

"I am Lavitz Slambert of the First Knighthood of Basil!" the green one said proudly.

"How about we just call you Lavitz?" Dart and Lavitz turned around as more Wardens approached.

"Looks like we have no time for introductions!" Lavitz said.

"No, we don't." Dart glanced over his shoulder, "You two had best stay back, fighting is dangerous."

"What do you think we've been doing since we got here?" Kyle said holding the pole like a spear, "I wish this thing was pointy..."

Kiako tugged on a pair of leather fingerless gloves and took a fighting stance.

"I hold them down, you knock them out?" she suggested to Kyle.

Dart was the first to run forward slashing his sword at the warden and kicking him aside then slashing upwards.

"Volcano!" he shouted. Blood spilt out from the cut as the warden fell. Kyle pole vaulted with the metal pole and spun in the air slamming his pole down on the nearest warden's head.

"Easy! We don't wanna kill them! Do we...?" Kiako asked and lept back as a warden swung his spear at her. Lavitz's spear flew across stabbing the warden through the neck and the knight quickly pulled his spear out of the warden.

"Sorry you had to see that, but these warden's won't just trap us." he said, "Just leave the killing to Dart and me, and perhaps Kyle." Already Kyle had flipped to the next warden and did a rising kick to the wardens jaw and used the pole to slap down on the back of the warden's neck. There was a sickening crunch that sent tremours up Kiako's spine.

"Hey you!" Kiako turned and ducked as a spear zipped over her head and imbedded itself into the wall. The warden reached into his back pouch and Kiako was afraid he'd pull out a knife or gun. She drew her dull edge kunai from the side pouch of her backpack and stabbed it into the warden's stomach. He doubled over clutching his abdomen and stopped moving. Kiako flipped him over and sighed in relief.

'Good, I didn't kill the guy, I think I hit his kidney though...' Kiako thought. She turned to see Lavitz fending off two wardens with his spear. Dart flew in between Latviz and the wardens swinging his blade horizontally at them. They both jumped back and one of them threw something that sparked in the air.

"I got it!" Kiako jumped up and snatched the object from the air, "Ooh, pretty!"

"NO!" the guys yelled. Kyle kicked it from her hands and tossed it over the edge just as blue sparks started to bloom from it.

"Idiot! That was a Spark Net!" Kyle snapped slapping Kiako over the head, "God you're dumb..."

"Both of you get down!" Lavitz roared. The two ducked and Lavitz stabbed the warden then with a grunt swung his spear at the warden knocking him off the edge, "Harpoon!"

"Whoa, thanks." Kiako gasped clutching her chest, "It's been a while since I've seen this much action on a battle field!"

Lavtiz and Dart both finished off the remaining wardens and put away their weapons.

"So what are you doing here? I hardly see this as amusment for you all to be in here." Lavitz questioned.

"I'm here to save someone important to me. A girl named Shana, have you seen her? Or at least heard where she's being held?" Dart asked desperately. Lavitz crossed his arms thinking for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I have." he said. Dart hung his head shaking it.

"A girl? Actually, we heard about a girl being held in the second tower." Kiako offered, "The wardens were talking about it."

"So there is still some hope," Lavitz said and raised his eyebrow at the teens, "And your excuse?"

"Well, we weren't exactly here by choice." Kyle said and Kiako started to inch away as she felt his piercing burn holes into her body past the orange fur and her flesh.

"Well, I'll go find her then. I won't take up any more of your time." Dart started to walk off.

"Wait! This girl is important to you right? Traveling alone in this hellish place is dangerous. Same goes for me too." Lavitz said and crossed his arms over his armoured chest, "I'll come with you. It'll be safer and we can get out of here easier. With the girl of course."

Dart smiled, "Sure, why not?" he replied, "But what about those kids?"

"Hey, I'm 16! I ain't a kid!" Kyle protested, "If there's anyone that needs looking after it's Little sister here!" he tugged at Kiako's cheeks and she flailed her arms to try and get away.

"You two seem able to fend for yourselves, as well as in battle." Lavitz said, "You shall accompany us until we leave the prison, then you should head on home."

"Alright, Sounds good to me." Kyle shrugged and pulled a spear from a nearby barrel, "That is, if we can get home..."

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing!"

Authors notes: Well, hows that for a first chapter? I know, a bit lame. It might be confusing though because when I originally made it it was going to be in Kiako's 1st person P.O.V but I changed my mind and made it 3rd. Kyle does swear alot, he's like the Cid Highwind of the non-game worlds. Thanks for reading!


	2. DON'T PH3R TEH GINGERBREAD MAN

I do not own Legend of Dragoon. I also don't own Kyle Malcallum or Kelvis Draken or my friends. They own themselves. I own Kiako Ornitier.

ʓʓʐ This means a new paragraph or section.

Please enjoy and thanks for reading!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: DON'T PH3R TEH GINGERBREAD MAN.

--

"Hurry up ok? We'll keep watch for the guards." Lavitz said and Dart nodded unlocking the cell door and ran inside.

"Man, this is gonna take a while." Kyle said leaning against the wall.

"How so?" Lavitz asked curiously. Kiako was too busy fiddling with the items in her backpack to listen.

"Dart and Shana haven't seen eachother in almost five years. Of course they're gonna talk for a while." Kyle said, "Not to mention-- Kiako what the hell are you doing?"

"Booby traps!" she said with glee holding up her piece of chalk. Kyle's eyes almost bulged out of his head at the amount of transmutation circles all over the walls. Neat and sloppy, big and small. On the ceiling, on the walls. Kyle stopped himself.

Why the unholy F--- did that he just make that all sound like some kind of nursery ryhme?

Kiako gasped as one of the circles began to glow.

"Someone's coming now!" she warned and clapped her hands together. The shadows of the wardens appeared and as the got closer Lavitz drew his spear.

"Dart! Hurry up! The guards are coming!" he shouted down the dungeon, "Dammit boy... You were right, he was going to take his time."

"There they are!" the wardens shouted and Kiako slammed both her hands against the wall. From the circles giant pillars of stone protruded from the wall barring the path for the wardens. Kiako pushed off from that wall clapping her hands again and slapped them onto the opposite wall. The same pillar effect only this time it was behind the wardens trapping them in a cage.

"I figured out this place was circular like our school, so I thought the bunch of transmutation circles would be handy." Kiako said, "Plus they're fun to draw!"

"Looks like you didn't get all the guards." Lavitz said and heard foot steps behind him, "About time you got here!"

"Sorry about that," Dart apologized drawing his sword, "Shana, stay behind me!" Dart charged at the guards and slashed at them.

"Double slash!"

"Harpoon!"

"HYAA!" Kyle shouted slapping his spear so the warden fell to the ground and using his spear tip to stab into the warden's legs.

"ARG!"

"Let's see you get up and chase us now." Kyle spat.

"Y-You'll pay for this!" a warden cried and ran off with his fallen comrades. Shana picked up a bow and took aim.

"I'll fight too Dart, I'm 18 years old now after all." she said. They went back down to the entrance an saw none other than...

"Ew! That's the ugliest ginger bread man I've ever seen!" Kiako cried, appaled by the appearance of the head warden.

"Hey watch it!" Fruegel pet his club, "So, you're the red one playing Prince."

"He's not playing Prince!" Kiako protested, "He's on a never ending quest to save his girl friend!" Everyone fell over anime style and straightened themselves.

"Girl friend is it?" Lavitz said quietly with a slight grin.

"Why'd you kidnap Shana!" Dart demanded obviously trying to ignore the comment. Shana was blsuhing as she looked away.

"The girl was our primary purpose. I just thought I'd jazz it up by letting them torch that village too!" Fruegel laughed.

"Whoa, This guy took down a whole village?" Kiako asked.

"Yeah, he ordered the guys to burn Seles and kidnap Shana." Kyle explained, "Apparently he thinks it's fun."

"He's so bad, he's feared by his own people in his country." Lavitz said. Kiako felt a chill run down her spine as will-O-wisps floated behind her in the background. The only thought in her head was-

Man, this is one bad ass fat man.

"That's right, so that makes you guys dead!" Fruegel laughed and two wardens came in.

Shana drew back her bow and let fly an arrow that flew towards Fruegel. The lard ball knocked it away with his club and chortled. Kyle jumped back from a warden's beating stick and he bumped into another barrel filled with spears.

"That's more like it!" he grinned and picked up one in each hand. He ran forward and spun them in the air at the wardens.

Shana squeaked and ran out of the way as a head rolled past her. Fruegel stomped forward grabbing Lavtiz by the collar of his shirt and slamming him back down onto the ground. While Lavitz was still stunned, Fruegel raised his club.

"See you in Hell!" he roared swinging his club down. He laughed until his club started to lift back up.

"Bastard, that really hurt..." Kiako muttered forcing the club back up with her arms and with a growl yanked it out of Fruegels hands and tossed it back into his face.

"What...What the hell are you!" Fruegel shouted as a giant bloody lump formed on his head.

Kiako grinned swiping her thumb across her nose, "I'm a half demon, so technically I'm physically stronger then any of you here!"

"Hey you ok?" Kyle asked. Kiako rubbed the slowly forming bump on her head.

"I'll live..." she said touching it tenderly and wincing, "What about you Lavtiz? Still concious?" Lavitz got to his feet rubbing his head.

"Yes. I'm fine." the knight replied, "Shall we finish this battle?"

Kiakoglanced at Fruegel and wreched covering her mouth with her hand.

"Arg yes, this guy's starting to disgust me beyond belief..." she groaned.

"What the hell does that mean!" Fruegel shouted. Dart and Kyle both nodded to each other and dashed at Fruegel slashing their weapons and jumping to the opposite sides of Fruegel slashing him as they jumped past. When they cleared Shana drew back her bow and fired striking Fruegel in the hand.

"Alright! X-strike!" Kyle said triumphantly pumping his fist into the air.

"Gr..." Fruegel slowly got up.

"Is he immortal? Yeesh!" Dart sighed with exasperation. Kiako was already drawing another circle on the ground and gently tapped it with her foot.

"W, What're you doing?" Fruegel asked as the circle started to glow blue.

"Did I mention I'm also an alchemist?" Kiako smiled sweetly before slamming her fist down into the circle creating a giant wave the carried away the giant dough ball. Lavitz bounded to the horses nearby.

"We'll take these out!" he said jumping onto the horse. Dart dragged Shana onto one with him and started to ride out.

"Hurry guys, the warden's are coming!" Shana said as they rode off.

"Ride with Lavitz, you're lighter then I am!" Kiako said.

"What? I'm not gonna ride with that fruit!" Kyle said pointing. Lavitz raised his eyebrow.

"Fruit?"

"You'll go faster!"

"F--- that I'll run!" Kyle said and already started to run off. Kiako shook her head and as she ran past him picked him up with unhuman strength and plopped him on the horse behind Lavitz.

"Go go!" she shouted and seeing Lavitz look back quickly added, "I'll run it, I'll be able to keep up as a half demon!"

Dart and Shana's horse was already across the bridge when it was starting to be raised.

"Lavitz, Kyle!" Dart shouted.

Kiako, running behind the horse groaned. Man this thing was going slow! Giving the horse a firm kick in the rump caused it to jump the bridge at the top and she jumped after it. She reached up to grab it's tail but started to slowly fall.

"Shit!" she swore automatically and halted in mid air.

"Watch your language! Only I'm allowed to swear like that!" Kyle said pulling Kiako up onto the horse. She thanked him for the catch and sighed.

ʓʓʐ

"Lavitz can you keep going?" Dart asked.

Lavitz straightened himself, "Yeah!" Kiako looked over her shoulder again.

"Gack! RUN!" she cried as an arrow struck the ground. Another arrow struck Lavitz in the leg.

"Arg!" More arrows rained and were quickly deflected by Kyle's fancy spear twirling.

"Well don't just sit there mind boggled, find shelter!" he barked.

"It's just a scratch." Lavitz winced.

"But we still have to cover the wound..." Shana said. Kiako glanced over the tall grass again.

"I can heal his leg, but I need time." she said, "Lavitz, think you can last until we find a safe spot?"

"I'm a Knight of Basil, of course I can."

Kyle jumped back to where they were and blocked another arrow.

"Go ahead, if you keep moving there's a fork in the road, take the left one and there'll be a shed." he said. Kiako started to argue and Kyle kicked her in the head again, "I know this place like the back of my hand, I'll meet up with you guys ok?"

"O-Ok..." Kiako helped Lavitz to his feet, "Be careful."

"Don't die." Kyle grinned. Kiako smiled back and ran off with the others. When they reached the fork Kiako's nose was filled with the scent of iron.

"Lavitz...?" the knight already was kneeling on the ground trying to prevent his leg from bleeding. Hearing voices Kiako looked behind a tree.

"We gotta hide." Dart said, "Go Shana."

"Stop treating me like a kid! I'm staying too!"

"Shh!" Dart ushered them behind the tree and watched the two wardens conversing. There was a loud snap and everyone looked at Lavitz, who had just crushed a flimsy twig. Dart felt like burning the tell tale twig along with the skinny tree to cinders.

"Um, Where's Kiako...?" Shana whispered.

"Shh..."

"Is that the fugitive?"

"Squeak squeak!"

"Are you an idiot? They probably went that way!" the warden said.

"Don't have to be such an ass..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Uh... Nice... ass?"

WHACK!

"Oww!"

The trio hiding behind the bushes had giant sweat drops over their head as a squirrel hopped beside them. In a puff of smoke the squirrel turned into Kiako.

"Old ninja trick I learned." she said as she saw the shocked faces of the others. They looked about ready to accuse her as a weird witch, "What? It's a transformation technique! Henge no jutsu! BA-ZING!"

"Er... right." Dart said, "We better get out of here, or at least head to that shed that Kyle mentioned."

"Funny how he knows these prairies." Lavitz said. The headed down the road and Lavitz collapsed again.

"Nevermind, we can keep going..." he said and tried to stand again.

"You know you knights are stubborn folks." Kiako said and looked around sniffing the air, "I don't smell the guards anymore, so we're safe."

"I, I learned First Aid." Shana offered.

"Shana learning something? That's a surprise." Dart chuckled.

"Heey, don't underestimate the knowledge of a woman! Or, girl. Right." Kiako said and helped Lavitz up, "We better head to that shed, Dart help me out! This guy's heavy!"

"Hey, I'm just big boned!"

ʓʓʐ

After they sat the green knight down on a stool, Kiako slide her backpack off and sighed in relief.

"Man, this thing is heavy!" the bag landed with a hollow THUMP and she rummaged through it pulling out cotton swabs and a bottle of what looked like disenfectant.

"What the heck are those?" Lavitz asked and he suddenly wished his leg wasn't hurting. Well, that or that Dart would move out of the way of the door so he could run away.

"I see that look in your eyes." Kiako pouted, "Shana, you mind cleaning the wound? I gotta wash my hands first too."

"Ok."

"OW! That stuff stings!"

"Take it like a man Lavitz, come on, Knight of Basil." Dart teased.

"Oh shut up Dart..."

Kiako was disinfecting her hands with sanitizer when a pair of arms grabbed her shoulders and shook her like a stubborn ketchup bottle.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Kiako cried hiding behind Lavitz and shaking her fist at Kyle, who was laughing.

"You need to pay more attention Little sister, if you don'tyou're gonna get killed." Kiako huffed and knelt by Shana.

"I'm done."

"Good! Now excuse me a second." Kiako rolled up her sleeves and took a deep breath and placed her hands over the wound, "Cure!"

Nothing happened.

"Cure! Cure! CURE DAMMIT CURE! Cure? Cure! Cure! CUUUURE!" Kiako was now shaking her hands around violently shaking her fist at Lavitz's leg.

Lavitz: o-o;; (DON'T HIT MY LEG!)

"Um, Kiako, Final Fantasy magic doesn't work here." Kyle said. Kiako stared up at him for a moment.

"Oh. Right-O then." she took a deep breath again, "Ninpo: Chakra heal!"

(Ninpo in jap is a translation. Ninpo: Ninja tech!)

A blue aura glowed from Kiako's hands and reached out to Lavitz leg mending the torn flesh so only a small rawgash was left.

"Well, that's as much as I can heal for now, when I get some rest I'll heal the rest of it so take it easy." Kiako said and tossed Shana a bunch of bandages, "Cover it up ok?"

"Amazing! Is that some kind of magic?" Lavitz asked. Kiako sat back on her heels and rubbed her head.

"It's ninja magic. I use something that's called Chakra to heal wounds." she explained, "Course, it takes away my own life energy in order to heal something so if I use it too much... Well, I'll be 6 feet under."

"Oh. So I guess I can't ask you to heal this paper cut huh?" Kyle said holding up his thumb. Everyone raised their eyebrows at him. "What? Paper cuts hurt! It's one of the BEST ways of torture!"

"So Dart, what have you been doing all these years?" Shana asked. Dart then told how he lived in both Seles and a village called Neet.

"Wow, neat. You have two homes. Hey! Neat, and Neet! I made a pun!" when everyone staredat Kiako she hung her head and her ears angled downwards, "Sorry."

Then Dart told of the Black Monster, and his quest to destroy it for revenge.

"I understand." Shana said, "You didn't need to tell me."

"So, instead of being on a never ending quest to save his girlfriend, he's on a never ending quest to destroy the Black Monster?" Kiako asked, more to herself then Dart.

"Sure."

Lavitz stood up stretching.

"Well, I have to report to King Albert."

"Don't push yourself, you're leg is still injured." Shana cautioned.

"Heh heh, I'll be fine. You'll make a great wife one day along with Kiako."

Shana blushed, "Thanks."

"Say, why don't you all come to Bale with me?" Lavitz invited.

"Really?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have gotten out of Hellena without you guys." Lavitz grinned, "And, maybe Kyle and Kiako will see someone they know there."

"Fine with me." Kyle shrugged.

"I need to go where he goes, or I'll get lost." Kiako said pointing.

"Alright then, we'll rest a bit more and head out." Dart said.

"OK!" Kiako jumped up happily and bashed her head into a shelf she was sitting under.

"A...ACHOO!" Kyle sneezed, "Look what you did, now there's dust everywhere!"

"ITAI! (OWW!) MY HEAD!"

Authors notes: NEXT CHAPTER! Enter Van Kelsing! My dear friend (And big brother) Kelvis Draken makes his appearance!


	3. Enter Van Kelsing!

I do not own Legend of Dragoon. I also don't own Kyle Malcallum or Kelvis Draken or my friends. They own themselves. I own Kiako Ornitier.

ʓʓʐ This means a new paragraph or section.

Please enjoy and thanks for reading!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Enter Van Kelsing!

--

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Kiako shouted kicking at the half chopped tree, "Fall! Fall dammit fall! Fall? Please fall? FAAALLL!"

"Um, Kiako, I think we're going to need something sharp for that." Dart said but kept his distance. Last thing they all needed was a rabid cat girl tearing them limb from limb.

"Just... A little... More!" Kiako huffed and started to rapidly kicking the tree so hard that pieces of the bark started to fly off, "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Kyle was hiking up the hill and spotted Kiako still kicking the tree and the others cowering amoung the rocks. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok midget, move." Kyle said shoving past holding up the rusty axe.

"No! I can make it fall! I can! Whether I ask politely or not by golly I'm making that tree fall!" Kiako said as Lavitz and Dart dragged her out of the way.

"You're not even kicking at the right side of the tree!"

Shana calmed Kiako down and the boys, er, men, uh, guys chopped at the tree.

THUNK.

THUNK.

THU-CREETTCCCH...

"Shoot!" Lavitz cursed as the tree fell off the edge, "Looks like we're going to have to find another way across."

"Oh muffin..." Kyle groaned throwing the axe down.

"We can cross over with the fishing line wire I found in my bag!" Kiako offered holding up the thin light blue tinted wire.

"Uh, no..."

When they reached the river again the tree slowly rolled down and fitted itself into place.

"Alright, we can cross!" Dart said triumphantly.

"Ha, told you I could get it."

"No you didn't. Liar! LIAR!" Kiako accused and stepped onto the log. Kyle, we was right behind her, grabbed the back of her shirt and threw her into the river.

"Heh heh."

"YOU JERK!" Kiako shouted shaking her fist up at him as she clung to the sideof the log soaking wet. Lavitz bent down taking her arm and hauling her back up. Kiako thanked him and they both crossed. Lavitz himself almost fell off the log because--

1. Kiako was in such fury she was stomping while she crossed which shook the log.

2. The water left behind from Kiako was starting to make the log slippery which didn't help the fact that the log was shaking.

"Arg, Kiako don't shake water off like that!" Kyle said taking cover behing his arms as Kiako shook the water off like a dog.

"It's your fault I'm wet in the first place!"

ʓʓʐ

Kiako ran her hand along the walls.

"Where is this place? It looks like the setting for the new King Kong movie." she said.Which was partially true. The water worn rocks were smooth and bleached white as some driftwood or old seaweed washed against the bottom shore.

"This is the Limestone cave." Lavitz said, "If we cross through here we'll have a straight path to Bale."

"It ain't gonna be that easy." Kyle said, "Plenty O monsters in here."

"Then we better keep moving." Dart put his hand on the handle of his sword, just in case.

As everyone walked onwards Kiako was shaking staring up at the ceiling, her giant cat eyes dialated.

"What's wrong Kiako? You look sick." Shana asked. Kiako lifted her finger slowly to point at the ceiling.

"S...Spi...S...der...S..c..." she trembled.

A giant mass of hair fell from the ceiling landing in front of her and clicked it's mandibles. Kiako screamed curling into a ball.

"Oh shit!" Kyle swore taking out his lance. Shana was faster (A/N: Surprisingly...) and shot an arrow at the Evil Spider. It jumped back and hissed at them.

"Come on, get up." Shana said gently shaking the massive fur ball curling up on the floor. There was a clatter and a small bottle skittered beside Shana.

"Give it to her! It's a Mind Purifier." Lavitz ordered and tried to stab the spider, which bounded away onto the wall, "Dammit! Nimble litter bugger..."

Shana gave Kiako the bottle trying to get her to drink it. When the girl refused Shana gave a quick glance at the others and started to try and force the bottle into Kiako's mouth. When that didn't work Shana made absolute sure the guys were looking and practically wrestled to open Kiako's mouth with her pathetic pleading and whining and pulling at Kiako's whiskers and cheeks.

"Volcano!" Dart tried to slash at the spider and it jumped back again hissing mockingly at the warriors. The hissing turned into shrieks as an arrow pierced it'd back. Everyone turned to look at the new attacker and the light from the entrance shadowed his face. When the newcomer walked into view holding a giant gun he lifted his wide brimmed hat and grinned.

"Hey guys! Need a hand?" the boy grinned. He had dark shining eyes and tanned skin. A black trenchcoat fluttered behind him and a pair of goggles reflected light from his black cowboy hat.

"What's that contraption he has?" Dart asked watching the Evil Spider squirm for a bit trying to remove the arrow implanted on it's back.

"Who the F--- cares? He's got a F---ing gun!" Kyle shouted and grinned, "Works for me!" Kiako and Shana looked up at the boy towering over them.

The boy looked down surprised.

"Kiako? You're here too?" he said then chuckled, "Should've thought so..." he brought out his gun and ran into the battle. There was a shifting sound and the boy shot out a flurry of iron bullets. Half of them missed as the spider jumped out of the way but the other half tore off two of it's eight legs. Lavitz and Kyle charged forward together as the spider landed on the ground and they both stabbed their spears through it pinning it to the ground. Dart took the chance to leap into the air and stab through the spider's head.

"I don't know who you are, but it looks like we kinda owe you one." Dart said wiping his sword on the Spider's hair and shealthing it, "What's your name?"

"Kelvis Draken, nice to meet you folks." the boy said with a two finger salut, "So, what's up?"

"DRINK IT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DRINK IT!"

Everyone turned to see Shana still wrestling with Kiako to drink the Mind Purifier. Now that the battle had calmed down they could perfectly hear her pathetic pleading and whining. Kiako was fighting back with equal gusto.

"Back off, I'm fine! The spider's dead now!" Kiako shouted pushing Shana back with her giant lion paw feet, "Kyle make her stop!"

"What? I don't have the power to move her." Kyle said, "Dart, get in there." Kel walked over to the two ladies and pulled them apart.

"Energetic as always eh Kiako?" he smirked. Kiako jumped up almost hitting Kel in the jaw and hugged him in a death grip.

"Kel nii-san! I can't believe you're here! I'm so happy!" she cried happily. Well, she was happy after all, "Man you're new clothes look cool!"

Kel grinned and struck a pose, "Yeah, Kinda like... Van Helsing huh?"

Kiako rubbed her chin, "I wouldn't say Van HELsing... So..." she struck her own pose and pointed at him, "You new name is VAN KELSING!"

Everyone fell over anime style.

"Um, you two know each other?" Dart asked and Lavitz gave him a nudge, with a weird smirk.

"What? What? Oh..." Kyle had an equal smirk, "I get it!"

"Huh? What? Get what? I don't get it." Shana said looking between the guys, "Someone explain!"

ʓʓʐ

"So, that's how to two met." Lavitz said, "What's internet?"

"It's just a way of communication from where we come from." Kel explained, "Man, back in the old days we'd kick so much ass together, it was off glass man!"

(A/N: Off glass means really cool and stuff, Kel taught me!)

"Yup! Kel nii-san (Big brother) and I have known each other for almost 3-4 years!" Kiako said waving her arms in the air enthusiastically.

"And here I thought they were so cute together..." Lavitz whispered to Kyle.

"Meh..." he shrugged, "Hey Kiako, I thought I was your big brother..."

"You are! You and Kel are both the closest things I have to big brothers!"

"I don't mean to interrupt but you three don't look remotely related." Shana said.

"You see, I'm the eldest child in my family." Kiako explained, "Kel and Kyle are both close friends of mine so I consider them my big brothers."

"Yeah, and as big brother I get to do this!" Kyle jumped up pulling on Kiako's cheek.

"Oh cool! I wanna try!" Kel jumped up too and tugged on Kiako's other cheek.

"STOPPIT!"

They continued on and saw small balls of light.

"Ooh, pretty!" Shana squealed.

"I remember these, they sure helped alot." Dart said.

"Yes, especially on the battle field." Lavitz agreed.

"Ah yes, quite." Kyle nodded.

"Um hm." Shana looked among the guys, cheeks puffed up at not being included in the conversation.

"Oh, right uh..." Kel touched the bunch of fireflies and they all glowed, "Rock Fireflies give off healing light." Lavitz was checking his leg.

"See? It is now completely healed."

Kiako, who wasn't paying any attention was poking holes into a jar and caught a 2 small fireflies.

"I shall name you, Edward and Alphonse! Like in Full Metal Alchemist!"she proclaimed holding the jar up proudly.

"Hey squirt! Hurry it up or you'll get lost and die again!" Kyle called back.

Everyone stared out at the stepping stones.

"It's..."

"A giant gerbil?" Kiako said pointing.

"Right... Let's go catch it."

"Yay! More pets!" Kiako squealed holding up another jar. Where she gets these from, could only be from that bottomless pit of a back pack.

"Um Kiako, I don't think it's going to fit in there..." Kel said uneasily watching the others trying to catch the rodent.

ʓʓʐ

"Shana, be careful not to slip." Dart cautioned. He jumped over the water to a stepping stone and the others followed.

"Don't fall and die." Kyle warned Kiako and jumped across.

"Yeah yeah..."

They reached the other side, Dart, Kiako and Lavitz being the last ones still on the stones. Lavitz jumped across and felt his weight shift to the side of the waterfall.

"Ah!" he clung to a rock last second before plummeting to his death.

"Lavitz!" Dart jumped over grabbing Lavitz's arm and started slipping over the edge himself.

"Dart!" Shana cried.

"Kel!" Kyle shouted.

"What? I'm right here."

"Oh, right..."

Now Dart and Lavitz were practically hanging off the edge of the rock. The swordman cursed as his glove started to slip.

Know what?

It did slip.

"DARRT!" Shana screamed. A giant blur of orange jumped off the falls and Kel jumped a few rocks grabbing Kiako's hand who was grabbing... Kiako's... hand?

Dart and Lavitz were in such shock that they both almost let go! There was a chain of a bunch of Kiako's, one holding them from plummeting down the falls, linked together with Kel holding up the chain.

"Hey! You guys ok down there?" Kel called. He pulled and one by one the Kiako's jumped up and disappeared in a puff of smoke until the chain reached the top of the rocks. The four of them hopped on to solid ground gasping and panting.

"It looks like I owe you both again for saving my life." Lavitz said

"I was just around." Dart huffed. Kiako was breathing heavily.

"Man, I haven't used my ninja magic in so long I get tired from using it..." she huffed.

"How did you do that?" Kyle asked.

"Another ninja technique, shadow clone technique. Kage bunshin no justu! I learned it from watching Naruto! BA-ZING!"

(Naruto: Anime show about ninjas. It's pretty good.)

"We shall all have a long relationship." Lavitz grinned patting Dart and Kiako's shoulders.

"Yeah."

"Well, if we're all going to have some sort of relation," Kiako smiled, "Dart, Lavitz, you are now my big brothers!" Dart and Lavtiz rubbed behind their heads, grinning.

"But... I thought we were your big brothers." Kyle said pointing, "Man, you have too many big brothers..."

"Hey guys, guys! Don't leave me here!" Shana cried, "Dart I was worried sick!"

"Shut up and keep moving!" Kyle called.

"Dart! He's being mean to me!"

"Jeez, she's worse than you are..." Kyle muttered to Kiako, who gave him a gentle punch in the shoulder.

ʓʓʐ

Everyone drew their weapons.

"I sense something ahead..." Dart said.

"It smells... like..." Kiako sniffed the air again, "Something big, and poisonous, no doubt about that."

"Could it be, the much talked about guardian of the Cave?" Lavitz said, mostly to himself. Kel pushed his hat onto his head snugly.

"It's coming!"

On cue the giant centipede shot from around the corner and everyone dodge rolled to avoid it.

"Jeez, First a giant spider, now a centipede! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?" Kiako cried and dodged again as the Urobolus struck at them. It roared and stood itself up like a giant snake.

Kiako had the image of the Midgar Zolom from Final Fantasy VII.

Kel slung his gun onto his back and pulled out a rod that turned into a pole. A small spear tip ejected from the end.

"Oh sweet! You use spears too?" Kyle said, obviously excited.

"Yeah, now let's beat this thing!"

"IT'S ON BOY!" Kyle shouted and they both charged with their spears. Shana loaded in arrows trying to shoot at the wriggling beast as Dart, Lavitz and Kiako tried to attack it. Dart zig zagged side to side and swung his sword.

"Volcano!" when he had finished his addition he jumped back narrowly missed the poisonious saber like fangs. Kiako jumped into the air and tried to drop kick the centipede. It suddenly gave a hiss and drew itself into the wall causing Kiako to land straight on her face in surprise.

When Kiako looked up she shook her fist angrily, "HEY! No fair! You can tell I'm vertically challenged!" Kel unclipped his gun from his back withthe flick of a buckle and another shifting noise was heard. Kel's gun started to spout arrows at the Urobolus.

"Dartm Kyle and Lavitz, throw as many attack items as you can! Shana, Kiako, start shooting projectiles!" Kel ordered. Shana obeyed but Kiako gropped herself as if trying to either brush dust off or doing some sort of twisted form of the Macarena dance.

"Eh..." Kel was speechless for a moment staring at the cat girl. Was this really the girl he fought with before a year ago? Or did she somehow hit her head and had a terrible case of amnesia or retardedness...?

"I got no weapons!" Kiako shrugged, "Ain't that just twisted?"

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SMILE AND GRIN AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Kyle exclaimed. The Urobolus hissed and a giant cloud of green gas poured from it's mouth. Everyone covered their faces as the gas blanketed the floor.

"Everyone ok?" Dart called. Everyone replied with a yes.

Until there was a giant yelp that sounded like a million whistles going off.

"Ed and Al...Died..." Kiako whimpered, tears flowing, pointed at the two dead fireflies in the jar that were twitching at the bottom. Whisps of the green gas still lingered inside the jar, "Even if I've only known them for the time span of probably only 15 minutes... I'll never forget them..."

"Oh god... Not this tree hugger business again..." Kyle groaned. Kiako stood up wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"You... I'll never forgive you..." she spun on her heel and charged at the Urobolus, "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED ED AND AL!"

"I think you kinda did that yourself by putting them IN the jars into the first place..." Kyle sighed shaking his head. Kel charged beside her and grinned giving her a thumbs up. Kiako returned it and slowed to let Kel speed ahead. The Urobolus reared back and struck downwards to bite Kel. It's jaws stopped when a spear was pushed inbetween it's jaws. Lavitz braced his spear as the centipede thrashed back and forth. Kel skidded to a stop and folded his hands together. Kiako ran at him and stepped into his hands as he launched her up into the air and towards the wall above the hole the Urobolus was protruding from.

"Ninpo!" Kiako started. Kel used one of his own lances to hold the jaw open and Lavitz removed his own and they both ran.

"Go for it!"

"Wild leaf spin!" Kiako flipped from the wall and brought all her weight down into a spinning drop kick. The forced knocked the centipede from it's hole slamming it into the ground. The others took their chance to attack.

Everyone huffed and breathed heavily and shealthed their weapons.

"We did it!" Dart said triumphantly, "Now, let's get out of here." Kiako was sighing heavily hugging the jar with two dead fireflies. Lavitz gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"We'll give them a burial outside of the cave." he smiled. Kiako nodded and followed behind Kyle and Kel. She looked behind her and saw something flicker.

"Shana, behind you!" she shouted pointing. The centipede reared up again ready to claim at least one life. Or, one more life in Kiako's opinion. A bright light shone from Shana's body and the Urobolus decintegrated.

"Wha- What was that?"

Kyle and Kel both looked at each other nodding. So, it had already begun.

"Let's get out of here to Indel's castle, I'm sure Miniter Noish could help shed some light." Lavitz said.

"Yeah, that guy has the knowledge span of a country." Kyle said.

When they got out of the cave, Kiako was sniffling as Dart and Kel buried the small jar into the ground and marked it was a stone. Kyle gave a very, uh, colorful eulogy.

"They met their demise when a giant, centipede, spouted it's toxic poison gas and the fireflies inhaled the gas, getting high for a moment before slowly dying and rotting in a tiny jar provided by, Little sister..." Kyle said in a croaky, depressing voice.

"Kyle cut that voice out! You're making Kiako cry more..."

Authors notes: AND I'm gonna stop this here. Yup. Don't worry though everyone, the fic won't go along the WHOLE game. I'm just writing about the important stuff and filling some stuff in. Course who knows, history could change. n.n Thanks for reading!


	4. Meet the King

I do not own Legend of Dragoon. I also don't own Kyle Malcallum or Kelvis Draken or my friends. They own themselves. I own Kiako Ornitier.

ʓʓʐ This means a new paragraph or section.

Please enjoy and thanks for reading!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traveling from the Limstone cave to Bale wasn't hard, just...

Well, the way Kyle would put it is that it's, "Annoying as F---."

Even the far grassy plains couldn't help the travels outrun the monsters.

"Arg, are we there yet...?" Kiako groaned, "I mean, how long have we been traveling?"

"For almost a day and a half." Kel replied to her and glanced over his shoulder seeing she was almost half a mile behind them. Kyle also noticed this.

"You're so slow, C'mon! Move those stubby short legs of yours!" he shouted in some sort of blunt encouragement. Even from the distance he was from her he could still see Kiako's cheeks inflate with annoyance. She quickly jogged to get up to them and sighed.

"How much time has passed in the real world, I wonder?" Kiako said softly keeping her eyes to the ground.

"Hopefully, not much." Kyle said.

"Kyle, Kiako, I was wondering." Lavitz said slowing down to walk with Kyle and Kiako, "Where are you both from anyways?" Kiako sudden felt her own face drain and started to think of where. She knew she couldn't say they were from somewhere that wasn't even part of this world, was there even a Canada in this place? She couldn't tell the truth but her upbringing ensured that she'd never tell a lie. Lavitz waited patiently for an answer as Kiako was starting to sweat bullets and stutter while trying her best to tell the truth but to lie at the same time.

"We're from Hoax." Kyle said, "So it's close to here right?"

Lavitz nodded and heaved a sighed, "Although it might not be there any longer."

"Eh? Why?" Kiako asked running in front of him and walking backwards.

"Because of the war." Lavitz explained that Serdio was divided in two when Emperor Doel, the King's uncle, broke the truce and attack Seles. Shana and Dart's home village.

"War is a terrible thing. My friend Kuro told me how it worked. One army attacks, the other retaliates, and it's a never ending cycle." Kiako said thinking back on the memory.

"Your friend Kuro is right." Lavitz said. Kyle, Kel and Kiako all nodded in unison. From their experiences, Kuro was a genius. "Kel, where are you from?"

"I'm just a traveler, I don't really have a home here." Kel replied.

Kiako jumped up for a moment, "Hey, is that the town?"

Lavitz smiled proudly, "Yes. That is Bale, the Royal Capital of Serdio."

ʓʓʓ

When they entered the city Kiako was already darting from place to place.

"Wow, this place is huge!" she said and went down a pair of steps the lead to under the fountain, "What's down here?"

"Um, Kiako I suggest you don't go there..." Lavitz started.

"HEEEY KITTTTTY! YOU'RE A FLUFFY KITTTTTY! PREEETY KITTTTY..."

Kiako screamed and ran to hide behind Kel as the drunk from under the fountain gurgled nonsense and after some shooing from Lavitz, went back down into the fountain.

"Heh heh, He's always been like that." Lavitz said with a sheepish grin. Kiako chuckled with him and sniffed the air. She then went from behind Kel and into a nearby house. When she saw all the paints she grinned and jumped onto a stool watching the girl paint. The girl heard the noise and when she spotted Kiako, gave a small squeak of surprise.

"Oh my gosh! A cat that's shaped like a human!" she pointed.

"I can talk too if that'll put your curiousity at rest." Kiako chimed, "Meow."

"Oh my gosh don't move! This'll be very quick!" the girl said grabbing her paint tray and mixing paints to make different colors. She then looked back at Kiako and began to paint. Kiako waited patiently tilting her head side to side and occasionally lifting her foot to scratch at her ear. As soon as she put her foot down the itch returned and Kiako had to lift her foot again to scratch at her ear. Dart and company walked in and some of them sighed.

"Didn't anyone tell you curiosity killed the cat?" Dart said walking to Kiako's perch on the stool, "We thought you'd been kidnapped by the drunk!"

"Sorry, I like to paint." Kiako said while scratching her ear, "Rats, stupid itch won't leave me alone..."

"Kiako! Stop scratching! You're making ME itchy!" Kel cried scratching under his hat. Even Shana, Dart and Lavitz were starting to scratch at their heads. Kyle wasn't paying any attention to the trio and also watched the girl paint.

"Whoa, Kiako she's like, better then you are!" he said with a hint of teasing. Kiako just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hear you go! Finished!" the girl said merrily handing Kiako the painting. It was a picture of Kiako scratching at her ear with her foot.

Kiako gave a wide grin, "Thanks! Wow, you're really good! Like my best friend Kuro. She's one of the best artists I know!" the girl smiled and saw Lavitz.

"Oh my gosh! Sir Lavitz! Can I paint a portrait of you?" she asked eagerly. Lavitz rubbed behind his head with an embarrased face and nodded, "Great! Don't move!"

About 15 minutes passed and the girl handed Lavitz the portrait. Everyone crowded around to look at it. It almost did look like Lavitz, maybe be a resemblance to his father or something.

"Isn't that a little too handsome?" Dart said.

"Yeah I know, it looks too good to be Lavitz." Kyle snickered. Lavitz ignored the comments and smiled at the girl.

"Thank you, I'll treasure this."

"Yay!"

"Well, now that that is done, I have to go report to King Albert." Lavitz said, "Come, let us go."

"U, Um..." the girl walked up to Kiako, "Could I keep that painting? Just to remember?" Kiako glanced at it and nodded handing it back to the girl.

ʓʓʓ

Kiako hated stairs. This castle had plenty of 'em. She ran up the stairs and had practically collapsed at the top. The others? They were on still at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jee Kiako, you didn't have to run up them." Kel said helping Kiako to her feet. Kiako just nodded still trying to catch her breath. Kel sighed and dragged her inside with him. As they passed some guards they gave many greetings to Lavitz and company.

"Wow, you're pretty well known." Kiako said slowly going up the steps that lead to the 2nd floor.

"Yes well, my father was also a famous knight." Lavitz said and peered around the floor for a moment, "I'll go see if King Albert is busy, then I'll ask you all to come in." he walked up another flight of stairs and out of sight. Kyle already started to walk off.

"Eh? Kyle? Nii-san!" Kiako shouted.

"We're suppose to wait for Lavitz to come back." Shana said. Kyle gave a lazy wave.

"I'll be back soon."

Kiako sighed, "I'll go get him." She followed him into a giant room. A room filled with books.

'This must be some kinda library." she thought as the walked past the giant shelves. After almost 20 minutes of searching, Kiako groaned in exasperation. She turned the corner and bumped into something. She fell over along with a man with long blonde hair who was slowly getting to his feet and dusting dirt off the book he was reading. Kiako had a mental image of him having some sort of reading glasses. She quickly jumped to her feet and helped the man up.

"I'm sorry! I'm kinda in a hurry." she apologized, "Did I hurt you?"

'Oh my god, This guy looks... Pretty! ARG! I'M GONNA GET SKINNED!' were Kiako's racing thoughts inside her head. Outside, she was calm and trying to help the man.

"It is all right, are you ok?" the man looked up at her and seemed taken aback at her appearance. Who sees an orange half cat half human everyday anyway? "S,So... What is the rush?"

"I'm looking for someone, have you seen a boy about this tall and carries a spear and wears glasses?" Kiako asked demonstating Kyle's height with her hand, which hovered about 2 inched above her head, "I'd really appreciate it if you told me, he likes to run off and he's alot faster then I am."

"I believe I saw him go to that end of the library. Of course, I could be mistaken. He was wearing strange clothing."

"That's fine! Thanks!" Kiako said with a kind smile and bowed down politely, "Nice to have met you, thanks again! Oh, and I'm sorry!" she ran off just as another man came beside the blonde man and told news to the blonde man that made him smile.

Kiako rounded a corner seeing Kyle looking through a book. Kiako frowned. First time she's ever seen him with a book... Kiako stood on tip toes hovering behind Kyle and intentionally started to breathe heavily in a creepy, horror movie way. A fist suddenly smacked into her nose and she yelped backing away holding her nose.

"That's kinda annoying, don't do that." Kyle said nonchalantly, "And be quiet, we're in a LIBRARY after all Kiako."

"You're the one who punched my nose!" Kiako cried.

"Oh right, my bad." Kyle held up the book he was reading, "Check out what I found. It's a picture book of the castle." Kiako peered at it making sure not to get too close to Kyle and looked at the picture.

"I think I've seen it before."

Kyle flipped a few pages and pointed at another picture.

"Reconize that?" When Kiako didn't reply he sighed, "It's the room! The room with the fireplace in chapter one! During our field trip!"

"So... That means we were having a field trip in the old Indel's castle?" Kiako's cat eyes dialated, "That's like, twisted." Kyle nodded and stared at the picture.

"So if we were in Indels castle during our time, does that mean we traveled to the past with the fireplace?"

There was a light knock and Lavitz was leaning against a book case.

"There you are. I've been wonder where you both went." he said, "Come on, King Albert is ready."

ʓʓʓ

They went into the chamber and knelt down in front of a giant kind of low balcony.

"Lavitz, I'm glad you're back safe. I was worried when I heard that you're Knighthood was wiped out." a calm, smooth voice said. Kiako stole a glance upwards and jumped. It was the same man from the library, only he was wearing a green cape!

Lavitz sheepishly grinned, "There was no need for you to worry about me Your Majesty."

"Nonsense, you are my oldest friend, even before I became king." King Albert said.

"He's right, King Albert was so worried he wouldn't focus on other matters!" a man said.

"Minister Noish, there is no need to tease me." King Albert said, "So, I see you've brought new friends."

"Yes, this is Dart, Shana, Kyle, Kel and Kiako. They helped me escape Hellena prison." King Albert was shocked at the thought of one of his best knights in Hellena. Lavitz of all people, in Hellena?

"I see..."

"Minister Noish, Lavitz told me that you know most of the legends and myths in Serdio. Do you know anything about the Black Monster?" Dart asked. Kyled rolled his eyes. Jeez not this business again... Kiako noticed his eye roll and mouthed back at him.

(His parents were killed and he wants revenge, you can't blame him can you?)

Kyle mouthed back, (Revenge doesn't solve much, you know that.)

Now it was Kiako's turn to roll her eyes, (Yeah, still it's revenge. If I killed all of your friends and family would you come kill me?)

Kyle replied with a swift, punch in head. Kiako took it as a very blunt yes.

"I need somewhere to think..." Shana said.

"There's a room next door with a beautiful view of the city." King Albert said gesturing. Shana gave her thanks, kneeled again and went into the room. Dart sighed uttering an apology to the King and followed Shana.

"So, you two are from Hoax?" King Albert asked. Kyle and Kiako both nodded.

"There's going to be an attack on it, although what I hear from Lavitz you are both exceptionally good fighters." King Albert said, "Unfortunatly, the Sandora army are rumoured to have a dragon."

"A Dragon? You're kidding me!" Kiako cried.

"I'm afraid not."

"Arrg...Aie ya..." Kiako groaned while softly swearing in chinese and japanese.

Kyle, having known Kiako for quite some time ignored her and quit his feeble, futile attempts to try and undestand her.

"So they're planning on attacking Hoax and then targeting Bale right after huh?" Kel said. King Albert nodded. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Well, then we better go and prevent that from happening huh?" Kiako said with a smile, "Come on guys! Let's go defend Hoax!"

"Yeah! Right on!" Kel grinned punching his fist into the air.

"You three aren't obliged to fight, you're all still young and have your lives ahead of you." King Albert said.

"But we wanna help, and as King you HAVE granted your people freedom of choice and opinion right?" Kyle asked, it being more of a challange than a question. Lavitz grinned.

"Great! Oh, can you three ask Shana and Dart? They are also not obliged to come, but it couldn't hurt to ask."

"Ok. Sure."

When they had left Lavitz turned to the King.

"So Lavitz, why are you traveling with so many young children?" Albert asked, "And, the furry one..."

"Right well, as I said before Shana and Dart both helped me out. Kyle and Kiako were also at Hellena. Kelvis we met in the Limestone cave." Lavitz said.

"Interesting, and those three young ones, they fair well in battle?"

Lavitz nodded, "Yes. Kyle specializes in using spears and lances as I do and can also result to hand to hand combat if necessary." He thought back to all the times Kyle had either kicked or punched Kiako over the head. "Kelvis uses a bow gun that is called the Patriot. It can fire small iron arrow darts, at a alarmingly fast rate I may add, iron pellet called bullets and to his description lightning magic."

Albert had his chin tucked in his hand in thought. These two would be a cutting edge advantage for the war, of course they weren't obliged as he said, but still. An advantage no less.

"And the cat? Kiako was it?"

"Oh yes her. She's an odd one. She utilizes magic that she calls Ninjutsu and calls herself a Ninja. She also uses that magic as a healing power that she used to help heal me when I was injured." Lavitz said, "Also, she can use Alchemy. She calls it equivilent exchange and by drawing something she calls a transmutation circle on the ground or on an object she can create something new. Last I remember she turned Hellena's walls into a stone cage with the clap of her hands. She uses no weapons except her fists and occasionally that strange shaped knife that can't cut that she carries around."

Albert seemed interested. A magic user! Excellent! Albert smiled.

"Lavitz, I was worried when you were gone, you were announced dead." he said.

"Oh no worries Your Majesty, Albert, don't worry." Lavitz turned as he saw Dart and the others coming back into the room. He gave a reassuring grin, "I won't die that easily."

Authors notes: Well, yes. XD I managed to add in descriptions of the characters fighting styles! Yay! Well, I gotta sign off here, got places to go, things to see, like Lindsay Lohan suffering in "Just my luck" XD Har har! Thanks for reading, bye!


	5. I want a grandchild!

I do not own Legend of Dragoon. I also don't own Kyle Malcallum or Kelvis Draken or my friends. They own themselves. I own Kiako Ornitier.

ʓʓʐ This means a new paragraph or section.

Please enjoy and thanks for reading!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group made their way from the castle back to town in to Slambert square. When they walked past the doors the house was filled with a homey smell and the fireplace crackled. Kiako looked up at the ceiling and commenced jumping up and down with her hands stretched out into the air.

"What are you doing?" Dart asked staring.

"I'm...trying... to see... if I... can touch... the...ceiling!" she grunted jumping up again and took a few breaths, "He has a pretty high ceiling!" Kyle looked up seeing the ceiling be almost 30 feet up.

"She's got a point."

"Mom! I'm home!" Lavitz called.

Everyone looked at each other, "Mom...?"

An Elderly woman came from out of a room, her face light up with joy at the sight of Lavitz.

"Oh you're home! I'm so happy to see you! I was so worried!"

"Don't worry mom, things may have been a bit rough, but we still beat the Sandora soldiers!" Lavitz said proudly.

"What about Hellena?" Dart said.

"I don't wanna worry my mom... So don't say anything!" Lavitz whispered to us then turned to his mother shrugging innocently, "I have no idea what he's talking about." Lavitz's mom seemed happy with the answer and spotted Shana.

"Ooh! You brought a bride home! Oh my big baby!" she said happily and pulling on Lavitz's cheek.

"Mom!" Lavitz was red from embarrasment and seeing a 20 or 30 something year old Knight blush made it even funnier.

"Heh heh, good luck Shana." Dart chuckled.

"Shana is Dart's sweet heart!" Lavitz quickly said.

"I...I'm Dart's girl friend. Yes. He's my boyfriend." Shana said after a moment. Kiako was the only one with the reaction of an...

"EH!"

"HUH? WHEN?" Dart said taking a step back in shock. Kyle did yet another eye roll.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lavitz's mom said and spotted Kyle, "Are you his bride then?"

"What? NO! Just because I have long hair, doesn't mean I'm a chick!" Kyle exclaimed clutching his shoulder length hair.

"Hey! Don't you yell at my mother!"

"Mama's boy."

"Scum."

"Well, you're gay with Albert." Kyle countered back.

"I am not! Mom, tell him I'm straight!" Lavitz cried pointing accusingly at Kyle.

"Well if you're not his bride, and you're not..." Lavitz's mom pointed to Kiako, "Then she must be!"

"Mruah?" Kiako took a step back and stumbled over the rug, "Bride? But, I'm only 14 years old..."

"Oh she's a different species, and so young too!" Lavitz's mom said examining Kiako, "Well, you certainly have strange taste in women my little asparagus." Everyone cocked their eyebrows at Lavitz.

"Asparagus?"

"What? I like the color green."

"What's your name?"

"Kiako..."

"Well, my Lavitz may be stubborn and odd at some times, but he's very loyal and sweet natured." Lavitz's mother said, "Please take care of him."

Kiako looked stunned for a moment then smiled, "I will."

"Mom, she's not my bride..."

"Of course! Not yet! Not until she passes..." Lavitz mother suddenly turned from the cute little lady into a devil that matched the devil himself. "THE THREE TRIALS!" Thunder cracked in the background while everyone stood there gawking at her, shocked at the sudden violence.

The only sound was Kiako's feebly whimpering. Lavitz groaned slapping his forehead. As he knew from the past, once his mother had an idea in her head there was no helping it.

"Ok! You must cook, clean, and shop!" Lavitz's mother ordered.

"She's... Harsh for an old woman." Kel said, "I feel bad for Kiako."

"Yeah, me too." Shana agreed. Lavitz's was too embarrassed to come out and instead hid under the coffee table in shame.

ʓʓʓ

**ROUND 1! SHOP TIL YA DROP!**

"First, you must go shop for ingredients that will make a edible and tasteful lunch for Lavitz and his friends." Lavitz's mother instructed. Kiako was too scared to answer and just nodded. "Good! The budget will be 600 gold."

"600? Isn't that a little... Short?" Lavitz asked.

"Nonsense! A good wife must be a good shopper as well, and that means not spending every penny on something that shouldn't have cost so much!" his mother lectured and shoved Kiako outside with a basket and a bag of gold, "Good luck dear!"

Kiako almost fell on her face from the shove and straightened out her clothes.

'Jeez, what a fussy women. Gotta give her credit for caring so much for Lavitz though.' she thought with a slight frown. She shrugged it off. Might as well make a good impression while she was at it.

Lavitz watched though the bay window as Kiako trotted off into the market looking like Mary Sunshine. He turned to his mother.

"Mom, sometimes I wish you wouldn't do that..." Lavitz said sitting down with a sigh beside Kyle on the couch.

"Well it never hurts to be careful." his mother said watching as the catgirl disappeared from sight, "So, tell me, what do you see in that girl?"

"Mom, she's not..." Lavitz stopped when his mother gave him one of her most frightening smiles he'd ever seen in his whole life, "She's very..."

"Meek." Kyle said.

"Polite." Shana said sipping some coffee from a small tea cup.

"Loyal." Kel added.

"Hyper active." Dart chipped in.

"Bold."

"Scardy cat."

"Optimistic."

"Pessimistic."

"CLUMSY." they all said in unison.

"Oh, is that what you all see in her?"

Everyone shrugged and looked at Lavitz, who had retreated under the coffee table once again in the fetal position.

Kiako looked over a stand filled with eggs and an assortment of other strange food. She had gotten vegetables, flour and a jar of some sort of already made chicken broth. Kiako was starting to really appreciate the wonders of the super market. Like Superstore and Costco, where shopping wasn't so hard. At least the chicken broth was already made.

There was some clucking and she turned her head seeing a small group of chickens pecking at the seeds on the ground. She smiled at them and choose a dozen eggs. When she turned back at them all the chickens now had their brows furrowed at her into a hard stare.

"Eh... Sir, your chicken's are glaring at me..." Kiako said uneasily. The man peered over the counter.

"Huh, odd, they never did that before."

A bunch of cries that matched a Death chorus from Mayfil roared up and Kiako turned on her heel taking off down the street back to Lavitz's house with a mob of chickens at her heels clucking furiously at her.

"WHY ME!" Kiako cried trying to protect the basket of her groceries and the small bag of left over gold from the winged demons of the barn.

Kyle's head lifted from the throw cushion of the couch as he slowly woke up from his nap.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Dart asked.

"I could swear I heard a blood curdling scream." Kyle yawned.

"I didn't hear anything."

There was a shreik and a long string of swears and curses of Chinese, Japanese, Spanish and English.

"Now that, I heard." Lavitz said and opened the front door to check what the commotion was. A giant orange furball knocked into him and backed into the door slamming it shut. Everyone stared at the feather covered Kiako that was huffing by the door trying to catch her breath.

"Oh! You're back! You even brought groceries! What a good girl." Lavitz's mother said cheerily while taking the basket from Kiako's shaking hands," Oh, you even brought a fresh chicken!"

"Chicken?" Kiako looked down between her feet seeing a white chicken clucking and pecking at the unconcious Lavitz's head, "Why won't you leave me alone!"

"BA-KAW!"

ʓʓʓ

**ROUND 2! THE COOK OFF!**

"Ok dear, this is the kitchen!" Lavitz's mother said leading everyone inside, "You must cook a meal with the ingredients you bought in under an hour at the most!"

"Um, Mother, don't you think that's a little short ti-" Lavitz's didn't have time to finish as his mother took a frying pan and knocked him out with it. Dart, Shana, Kyle and Kel all backed into the corner of the kitchen as a small ghost hovered above Lavitz's body wailing about how much pain it was in.

"Oh dear Lavitz! Are you ok? You must've hit your head on the counter!" she cried, "Kel, Dart, be a bunch of dears and help carry him to the couch, Kyle you may need to help too."

"My doctor advised me against heavy lifting." Kyle said until Lavitz's mom picked up the frying pan again, "Going!"

Lavitz's mom turned to consult with Kiako and saw the poor girl's eyes were dilated with fear as she was trembling. Even the chicken that followed then in was scared!

"I'll... Start cooking..."

Kiako put the chicken broth into a pot to boil and poured some flour into the counter then broke 3 raw eggs into the moutain as the eggs made a small bowl out of the flour. Then she poured some water into the moutain of flour and checked to see if anyone was in the kitchen. When she saw no one, she sighed in relief.

"Alright, this'll be easy." she said outloud pulling up her sleeves and placing her hands over the flour. A blue aura glowed around her hands and she concentrated her chakra/life energy in. It turned into a small ball and she rotated her arms into a swirling motion. The chakra started to mix the ingredients together making a kind of dough. Now, to knead the dough. She started to wrap the dough into a clean cloth and heard a cluck. The chicken was glaring at her.

"What're you looking at?" she snapped. The chicken jumped up headbutting Kiako and knocking her over. She jumped to her feet as the chicken charged at her again and held the dough up in front of her as a sheild. Over and over the chicken tried to body slam Kiako then finally, gave up and sat itself back down into a basket.

Well, at least the dough was kneaded. She then, chinese style as she had learnt from her grandfather, tossed the dough into the air to make strands of dough. She did everything she remembered. Checked the broth, made a new pot of boiling water and chopped some vegetables to put in with the broth without cutting herself in the process.

She wiped her forehead and sighed. Now the hard part. She turned to the chicken, who was still glaring at her. She paced in front of it for a few moments and suddenly turning around at the chicken shouting in the chickens face.

The chicken just glared.

Everyone in the living room jumped at the sudden screaming.

"What on earth was that?" Lavitz said sitting up with an ice pack on his head that Kel had provided.

"GRAW! ROAR!"

Kyle sighed, "I'll go see if she's dead yet..." he said and went into the kitchen to see Kiako sticking a pair of headphones hooked up to her MP3 on the chicken, "What the-? Kiako what the hell are you doing to the chicken!"

"I'm trying to scare it to death!" Kiako said surfing though her songs for the most frightening song, "AH HA! Sephiroth's One Winged Angel!"

The chicken, once again was unphased.

Kiako puffed her cheeks in annoyance and switched her song to Otherworld from Ramstein then cranked the volume to full blast. Her MP3, had the sound power of a mini speaker.

The chicken this time was phased, and was flying around the kitchen still hooked up to the headphones and flapping about like a kite on a string screeching.

"Come on, if you wanna kill something with music then you gotta use something heavier!" Kyle said taking out his discman and hooked the chicken up to that. He inserted an In Flames CD. This time the chicken was jumping up and down and rolling around on the floor twitching and screeching and occasionally, trying to escape but either ran into the wall or was close to strangling itself on the headphone cords.

That's when Kel decided to come in.

"S'cuse me." he took out Kyle's CD and inserted a different one. The chicken just stopped and dropped down dead, on the floor.

"You killed it!" Kiako cried, appaled at the force of music, "What'd you make it listen to!"

Kel was calmly taking his CD out and crushing it to pieces, "Country music."

Kyle almost threw up, "Arg, not even an evil, bad ass chicken deserves to listen to that..." Kyle couldn't bear to listen to country music. It was just so...

Uncool...

After Kyle had, uh, cleaned the chicken (Kiako was in too much shock and was too scared to do it.) Kiako (Who had miraculiously recovered from shock...) stir fried the chicken and boiled the dough strands.

"Finished! And I have 5 minutes to spare!" she said setting the last of the 7 bowls onto the table panting, "I have made, CHICKEN CHINESE NOODLE SOUP!"

Everyone stared at it with their brows furrowed.

"Well, I don't SEE any blood in it." Kyle said, "And Kiako still has all ten fingers."

"Well, I've had Kiako's cooking before and it's actually really good." Kel said as Kiako set the table.

"Thank you Kel, for the support." she said with a smile. Everyone picked up their utensils and stared at Lavitz to make the first move. He stared at the noodles and took a deep breath like when he was preparing to go into battle. He then picked up his pointy weapon and in a civil way stabbed his food. Slowly bringing it up to his mouth everyone at the table stared intently at him like hyena's waiting for their prey to die so they could feast on it.

Of course, if Lavitz did die of food poisoning they would probably alert the King and bury Lavitz in his own backyard instead of consuming him for nutritional comsumption. There was also the possibility that he could just get extremely ill and take over a week to recover.

Or, he could be totally fine and enjoy the food, who knew.

When Lavitz had chewed and swallowed he tilted his head to the side curiously.

"This is...simply..."

"Simply?"

"T-T.."

"Terrible? Terrifying? Totally unedible!" Kel shouted jumping to all words he could think of starting with T.

"TERRIFIC! Man I've never tasted anything like this! I didn't know Hoax had cuisine had changed!" Lavitz grinned happily and shoved his bowl towards his mother, "Try it mom! It's simply delectable!"

"What with you and the word simply you simple minded person?" Dart hissed quietly. Seeing that Lavitz wasn't dead, YET, the others also tried their noodles and had almost the same reaction.

"May this is good! You've cooked quite a nice meal. You must teach me how to make this." Lavitz mother said.

"Me too!" Shana smiled.

"Ok then, ON TO THE LAST TRIAL!" Lavitz's mother shouted.

ʓʓʓ

**FINAL ROUND! WASH, DUST, WIPE! IT BETTER BE CLEAN!**

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on a second there!" Kiako cried holding her arms out, "Can't I take a small break?"

"Why?"

"Leisure and relaxation is also important for a wife. She has to know when to work and when to spend time with the family." Kiako said, "If she always is worried about the house and such, she'll be too exhasted to watch the children, or care for her husband. She'll be more of a house maid then a wife."

"Oh? I guess you're right. You can have a short break, but not too long."

Kiako sighed and gave her thanks heading to the door.

"So, you do plan on having grandchildren with Lavitz?" Lavitz's mother asked hopefully. Kiako almost crashed into the doorframe.

"Um, we'll have to wait a few more years for that..." Kiako grinning sheepishly and left. Lavitz mother smiled. YES! That cat like grin! She shall finally have a grand child! Or... Children... heh heh heh.

Lavitz could sense his mother's thoughts and slowly sank from his chair under the table once again.

Kiako stretched and gave a sigh. All this work, she was getting a bit tired from it. She did do the same things at home but at least there wasn't a time limit. A small boy shoved into her and into a barn beside Lavtiz's house while a band of older boys followed waving sticks around.

"Come on! You gotta share!" the boys chased the other boy into the nearby barn. Kiako gave her head a shake and quickly followed. She saw the boy cornered by the others.

"I'll take that!" a boy said snatching a small sack from the younger one, who started to cry and jump for it. When he grabbed the bag and the other boy yanked on it ripped open spilling some kind of beans. The younger boy started to cry.

"See what you did? Now we can't eat it!" one of the older boys yelled, "What's with you? You don't need it! Quit cryin' like some baby! I said to quit cryin'!" he raised his fist and it was quickly stopped in mid air.

"Hey kid, you think you have a right to steal from someone younger then you?" Kiako said in a deep voice, the voice she only used when she was utterly serious, "What gives you boys the right to pick on this one?"

"Why do you care? He's my younger brother anyway, I can do what I want you freak!" with a flick of her wrist Kiako dropped him on the ground making him fall back.

"Why you...!" two of the boys raised their sticks and brought them down on Kiako's shoulders. She stood rigidly in front of the smaller boy not moving at all as the two boys slapped at her until the sticks broke in half.

"Hey you! Big bro!" Kiako called, apparently not minding the small stings, "Do you know why the big brothers are born first? So they can protect the younger brothers and sisters that come after."

"Gr...What do you know!" Kiako grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground above her head.

"If I see you hurting anyone like this boy again, I won't be so gentle and let you guys hit me. I'll hit back twice as hard!" Kiako growled, her yellow eyes glowing brighter with the ferocity of a lion, "GOT IT?" she put him down on the floor lightly and watched them leave.

"That the only warning we're getting?" a boy sneered. Kiako dropped onto all fours and gave a lion like roar at them sending them all bolting out. She stood up again massaging her neck and faced the small boy.

"So, are you hurt at all?" she asked with a smile. The boy sniffled and shook his head. Kiako sat down beside him and dug through her pockets pulling out a small bag of what looked like crystalized sugar. She got it from her grandmother for the Castle field trip and hadn't eatten any. She was kinda saving it for her friends and for herself since she hadn't had it since she was 4 and could hardly remember how it tasted like. She picked out a giant chunk and handed it to the boy, who wiped his eyes and took it from her looking at it.

"Come on, don't cry anymore." Kiako said with a happy grin, "It's something I call Rock candy. Trust me, it tastes really good." she pulled a small chunk herself and gave it a lick showing the boy how to eat it. The boy did the same and after a moment of facination, continued to lick it.

"It's...sweet..."

"Yeah, but it isn't too sweet to make you sick!" Kiako said and stood up patting the boy on the head, "Well, I gotta get back to work now, so stay safe and if they bother you again, just go the the Slambert house. It think it's Sir Lavitz's house ok? Lavitz's mom will take care of you for a while. If I'm not there then go straight home and tell your mom what your big brother's been doing."

"O...Ok..." the boy said timidly.

"Great! See ya then!" Kiako smile and gave a quick wave before running out and back into Lavitz's house.

"Kiako what happened? Your forehead's bleeding!" Kyle said rushing to his little sister. Kiako gave a sheepish grin.

"I... Ran into a lamp post." she lied.

"Yo Lavitz! Where's youre band aides and stuff? Kiako got beat up!" Kyle called.

"I said lamp post..." Kiako muttered, "Besides, I gotta start cleaning the house if I wanna get out of here alive."

"That won't be neccasary." Lavitz's mom came from outside into the house, "I saw what you did outside."

"Uh-oh... Am I in trouble now?" Kiako asked, her cat ears sinking downwards.

"Actually, I'm quite impressed. You put others before yourself, even if you didn't know that child." Lavitz's mom said, "Of course, cooking, cleaning and other things are important, but so is protecting things that are dear to you. You do not need to prove anything to me anymore."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Not only was this fiasco over, they could finally get on their way to Hoax.

"Well, first we should probably treat your cuts." Lavitz said.

"I'm fine, I'll heal fast." Kiako said waving him off. Lavitz's mom was hovering over the two.

"So, are you going to start making grandchildren now?" she asked, "Your bed is still made."

"AHH! BAD IMAGES!" Kyle and Dart both shouted gripping their heads. Kel and Shana both had giant anime sweatdrops and Kiako and Lavitz were sighing in unison. Will it never end...?

ʓʓʓ

"Well mom, we're going now." Lavitz said.

"Ok, just all of you be careful ok? I expect you BOTH to be back to give me grandchildren."

"Yes yes... We'll be back." Shana said.

"Oh right, one more thing mom." Lavitz hugged his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You give me good luck mom."

Lavitz's mom smiled, "Well, seems you have grown up."

"Aww! That's so cute!" Kiako smiled, "That was really sweet Lavitz-san!"

"Cute and sweet? Yeah right, that just shows he an even BIGGER mama's boy." Kyle said.

"There is nothing wrong with hugging and kissing your mother!" Kiako argued, "I hug and kiss my mommy all the time!"

"Mommy?" Everyone cocked their eyebrows at her.

"Er... ah... SHUT UP!"

Authors notes: ANNNND I'm stopping it here. I do seem to have bad luck with big birds, like when I was little I was chased into a lake by a giant flock of geese. XD Well, summer school's been driving me ragged, but at least there's something to do. I'll update soon, thanks for reading!


	6. How to kill an army 101

I do not own Legend of Dragoon. I also don't own Kyle Malcallum or Kelvis Draken or my friends. They own themselves. I own Kiako Ornitier. 

ʓʓʐThis means a new paragraph or section.  
Please enjoy and thanks for reading!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Kiako inquired as they left Bale. They had already stocked up on items and food rations and were heading to Hoax. It wasn't really that far at all. Half a days walk and they were already almost in reach of it.

"Well, my mother can be quite impulsive..." Lavitz said scratching his head, "Ah, yes. As soon as we get into Hoax we must go see Kaiser, he'll tell us what we need to do."

"Eh." was Kyles answer.

As soon as they arrived, the girls ended up noting how the place looked more like a fortress then a town. Kiako noted it'd also be kind of a perfect scenario battle field.

"Lavitz! Good to see you." Kaiser greeted, "Oh, I see you brought some friends."

"Oh yes, this is Dart, Shana, Kyle, Kel and Kiako." Lavitz said introducing them. Kaiser nodded.

"Well then, we better start planning." he said, "Shana, Kiako, could you help with the cooking?"

"NANI! (WHAT!) MORE COOKING?" Kiako burst out and quickly shrank away, "Sorry..."

"Actually, Kiako is an exceptional fighter, why not post her and Kyle near the front gate?" Lavitz suggested. Kaiser rubbed his chin.

"Hey! That's not fair that Kiako gets to fight but I don't!" Shana protested, "She's even 5 years younger then me!"

"Then again, she utilizes Alchemy, a magic that none of us have. She also knows the ways of the ninja." Kel said, "She has a wider range of techniques then you. Besides, age doesn't matter when it comes to skill and experience. Right Kiako?" Kiako nodded up and down furiosly.

"Well, if you all trust her that much..." Shana said hanging her head.

"Don't worry, you can fight in the next raid we see." Kyle snickered.

"Just make something edible." Dart said. Shana's cheeks puffed up in annoyance.

"It doesn't need to be good, just something that'll keep everyone's energy up." Lavitz said. Shana's cheeks puffed up even more.

"Salt for flavour is ok for me too." Kaiser said. Shana's cheeks looked like giant balloons by now.

"I don't like what you're all saying about my cooking..." Shana pouted.

"Just don't blow anything up ok?" Kyle said. "Last thing we need is our whole army getting sick from the food."

Kiako and Kel decided to stay silent. They both had some kind of scenario in their minds.

**How to kill an army: Method 1.**

Use as many soldiers as possible and fight your hardest.

**How to kill an army: Method 2.**

Give them food poisoning from someones (coughShanacough) cooking.

"Anyway, all of you get some rest or look around town, when you're done come to me and I'll send you to your posts." Everyone agreed and began to leave.

"Oh Miss Kiako, could I speak with you?" Kaiser asked.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I need you to leave town for a bit and scout the forests next to Hoax, if there's any soldier that aren't our own come and tell us right away." Kaiser said, "Don't engage in battle alone, just scout and report."

"Ok, but why me?" Kiako asked strapped her backpack onto her back. She made sure to leave the bells in the clump of a scarf to prevent them from ringing.

"Kel said you were skilled in ninja tactics, so you'd be able to go in and out without being detected."

ʓʓʐ

Kiako agreed and with a collection of energy, jumped past the wall into the forest. Scouting duty was boring as heck, but at least she had time to practice with her demon side. Being the half demon that she was, she could jump almost 25 feet straight up and punch down trees. She landed on a giant boulder and sat down staring around an open clearing. At least there wasn't any sign of enemies. Funny thing was...

She felt heat radiating from the boulder. She looked down seeing dark brown and what looked like oddly smooth mounds.

"What the heck? This doesn't feel like a rock at all." she said out loud standing up. Suddenly the "Boulder" moved and Kiako was thrown off into the grass and when she recovered from the shock she had a giant metal axe pressed near her neck.

"Who are you?" a voice grumbled down at her. Some giant dude with a mohawk and... AAHH! GIANT AXE! Kiako was shaking from the surprise and just managed to find her voice.

"I... I didn't think... Uh... sorry for thinking you were a rock?" she said and the giant behemoth took the axe from her neck.

"You not human. What species are you?" the giant asked, "You last of your species?"

"I think, yeah. I'm the only one of my species." Kiako said and slowly stood up, "What're you anyways? You're kinda bigger then your average human."

"Me Giganto."

"Oh I see, what's your name?" Kiako asked. Well, this guy didn't exactly look like a soldier to her. He looked more like your average Joe caveman. He seemed friendly enough.

"Me Kongol. You?" Kongol answered sitting on a real boulder.

"I'm Kiako. So Kongol, what're you doing out here alone?" Kiako asked sitting beside him.

"Kongol always alone. Kongol different, people no like."

"Yeah, I got ya. No one really likes someone that's different, it's what humans do all the time." Kiako said and narrowed her eyes, "Some humans are so unadaptable. I hate it."

Kongol grunted in agreement, "Yes. Kongol hate it too." Kiako sighed leaning back and glanced up at the trees.

"So, you hungry?" she offered, "I have some lunch with me."

Well, technically it was her friends lunch, but they wouldn't miss it.

Kongol nodded a bit and Kiako grinned opening her back pack. Let's see... Oh there! Kyle's sandwich! Kiako unwrapped it and handed it to Kongol, who took it and bit it in half. Kiako also started to eat her lunch, which was a thermos of fried rice. How it stayed hot and fresh in there along with the other food rations, no one knows.

"Hm... Food good." Kongol said gruffly finishing the sandwich in two bites.

"Still hungry?" Kiako asked, "I have another sandwich." Kongol took the sandwich and ate it in another two bites.

"Why you so nice to Kongol? You not scared?" he asked. Kiako's face scrunched up in confusion and she gave him a smile.

"Why shouldn't I be nice? We just met after all." she said and looked down ashamed, "Though, I am scared of you mostly because you're taller then me..."

"All Giganto tall." Kongol said, "But still, why you so nice?"

"Well, I try to be nice to everyone. I see everyone as an equal!" Kiako said and scratched at her cheek, "Though sometimes, I kinda think I'm either behind or below someone."

"Kongol want to make a world where all species equal. Kiako want that too?" Kongol asked. Kiako nodded and looked at her hand then took hold of Kongols examinging the size difference. His hand was like, 3-5 times bigger then her own.

"Looks like we're the same huh?" she said with a grin, "Let's be friends!"

"Friends?"

"Um hm! Even if we won't see each other much, we can still be friends!" Kiako said happily and rammaged into her bag pulling out one of her biggest, shiniest bells, "Here! It's so show you're my friend!" she placed the bell into Kongol's giant hand. He looked at it if he didn't know what to do with it. Which he didn't. Kiako chuckled and took out a long black ribbon from her bag. She threaded it though the bell and tied the ribbon around Kongol's giant wrist.

"Symbol?"

"Yup, it shows you're my friend, and I won't forget you either! I never forget!" Kiako said pointing to her neck. There was an identical bell on a green ribbon collar. She looked up seeing that the sun was slowly starting to set, throwing shadows among the trees, "Uh oh, it's getting dark. I better get back to Lavitz and the others."

Kongol grunted, "Yes. Kongol has to go too."

"Alright then! Bye!" Kiako said happily waving and she jumped up into a tree. She turned around again to wave at Kongol and hopped off into the forest.

Kongol stared at the bell and as gently as he could untied the ribbon and tucked the bell into a fur pouch at his side.

ʓʓʐ

When Kiako got back, Kaiser ordered her to meet Kyle and Kel at the front gate. By then, it was already dark and almost pitch black.

"It's really quiet." Kel said.

"Way too quiet for my comfort." Kyle said leaning again the wall with his lance over his shoulder. Kiako was silently thinking back to her meeting with Kongol. He seemed really nice. Kind of strange how he asked why she was being nice to him. Kiako started to feel sorry for Kongol.

"Kel-san, I met a new friend today in the forest!" Kiako said cheerfully to break the silence.

"Oh? Really? Who?"

"A guy named Kongol, he seemed like a really nice guy."

Kel was silent and pulled his hat over his eyes.

"I see, Kongol is it..."

"ARRGH!" the three of them jumped up to their feet and a hail of fire arrows flew down towards them. Kel drew a handful of blue and red colored disks and threw them up at the arrows. The blue disks exploded with ice and the red disks burnt the remains of the arrows into harmless ashes.

"Attack on the front and back wall!" a soldier on the tower called and was struck down by an arrow, "GAH!"

"Dammit!" Kiako drew a transmutation circle on the wall and slammed her hands into it. The wall warped around and shot up high into another good 20 feet. The would fend off the arrows, now all the had to worry about was the soldiers constantly pouring in.

"Go to the higher ground!" Kel barked at Kyle and Kiako. When they got up the steps Kel raised his Pariot into the air, "Take this, Iron rain!" a giant ball shot out from the barrel and split into thousands of needles that struck down at the Sandora soldiers wiping out half of them. Kyle used his lance as a pole vault and brought his spear down on a soldier killing him on contact.

"Hey cool! Jump? Like Kimahri huh?" Kel said and used a lance in each hand to knock away soldiers.

"Yeah, but I prefer to be compared to Kain from FF 4." Kyle replied and stabbed another soldier. Kiako was either trapping the soldiers in cages or hitting areas around their necks to knock them out. Dart gave a shout of pain from the other side of the fortress.

"Dart!" Kiako saw their opponent almost looked like a ninja, "Bastard, you're mine!" she jumped to the stairs and came up behind Lavitz. They nodded at eachother and the Elite scoffed.

"A child for support? How amsuing." he muttered a few words and split into 3 copies.

"Oh? I can do that too!" Kiako said and put her hands together into a hand seal, "Kage bunshin no jutsu! Shadow clones!" four Kiako popped up and with grins, rushed at the ninja clones. When the real one was revealed, Lavitz stepped in.

"Spinning cane!" the Elite was knocked off the wall down into the darkness. Kiako healed Darts wound and they ran down the stairs to join Kyle and Kel.

"Hey you guys ok?" Dart asked. Kyle and Kel nodded. A soldier was screaming at the top of his lungs. Everyone whipped around to see the soldier get tossed like a giant rag doll into a house.

"What is that giant?" Lavitz asked one of the knights.

"It's...Gi, Giganto!"

"Giganto? Lavitz!" Dart exclaimed trying to look for an explanation.

"I heard about it, but it's real! The ones who fought so far were no match for him!"

"Well he is still not a Dragon! Go!" he charged forward but skidded to a stop, "Get out of the way!"

"But..." Kiako had her arms spread out and was looked down shamefully.

"Move! You're going to get killed!" Lavitz shouted. The Giganto raised it's axe. Kyle rushed past Dart and Lavitz and tackled Kiako to the side just as the axe slammed into the ground.

"Are you retarded? He'll kill you!" he shouted and stood up, "Stay here and don't die!" he rushed off into the battle preforming Jump on the Giganto stabbing it's shoulder. Dart charged in and tried using Volcano but his foot skidded on some loose dirt. The blow didn't hit and the Giganto picked him up and hurled him to where Kiako was watching.

"OW! Careful, you gotta finish it or you'll be smashed by him!" Dart warned.

The Giganto tucked his axe onto his back, "Kongol needs no weapons! Kongol beats you with bare hands!" He charged at Kel and drew his fist back to punch him. Kel ducked and stuck a disk onto Kongol's chest. A giant burst of air exploded from it forcing Kongol to skid back a few feet. He growled clutching the swell that started to bleed there.

With a roar Kongol charged at Kel again and drew his axe again slashing it downwards. Blood flew into the air, some of it splattering onto his face as his axe sank into a shoulder. Seeing a small glimmer he glanced closer and saw a bell around the human's neck.

Except it wasn't a human.

"Kongol... Glad to see ya again." Kiako said looked up at him giving a weak smile. Kongol's axe had sliced through a stone shoulder pad that Kiako had transmutated at the last mintue and into her shoulder. The stone at least, stopped the axe from chopping her arm clean off. Kongol immediatly pulled his axe out and Kiako gripped her shoulder stumbling to stay standing.

"Kiako!" Kyle grabbed Kiako before she could fall over and crack her head open, "You idiot! Why'd you go and do something stupid like that"

"Cause, he's my friend..." Kiako whispered mostly to herself and chuckled, "Whoo, I'm getting woozy." Kel pulled out a small box and pulled out a needle.

"This'll stop you're bleeding, so just take it and don't complain." he said and after checking it, put it into Kiako's arm and injecting the medicene while Kiako protested about how much needles hurt and how much she hated them. As soon as Kel had finished he quickly wrapped her shoulder with cloth.

Kongol looked down at Kiako, slowly bleeding to death yet smiling at the same time saying how happy she was to see him again. He had struck at her once, only because he didn't know it was her standing there in the first place. He took a step towards her and the young one with the spear dashed out in front to face him angrily.

"You keep away!" he yelled swinging his spear. Kongol glared down at the human. Who was he to command him what to do?

"Kiako Kongol's friend, Kongol wants to see Kiako!" he snarled and swung his arm at him. The red one jumped in front blocking with his sword and getting knocked away into the wall. Kongol gripped his axe and raised it over his head.

"Dart!"

A purple light flashed and fell from the sky. A lady in purple armoured swooped down and dove past Kongol slashing him in the arm with a rapier. She landed in front of Dart and pointed at him.

"Awaken! Dragoon of the Red Eyed Dragon!"

ʓʓʐ

Suddenly a red light bursted from Dart's chest that slowly engulfed him. He then disappeared into a ball of flame that darted about until it slammed forcefully into Kongol knocking him back.

"Wha...What is this?" Dart said slowly floated back down to the ground. His body was encased in thick ruby armour and he had a pair of glittering wings on his back.

"Finally, your dragoon spirit is manifesting." Kyle said, "Good timing too."

Kongol slowly sat up groaning and rubbing his head which as a lump started forming on it.

"I'm surprised you didn't die." the lady said to him.

"Giganto don't die, Giganto pay you back!" he roared and turned to leave. Pausing in front of Kiako, he took a step towards her. Kyle quickly steeled himself incase Kongol wanted to finish the job on Kiako. Kongol kind of growled at him and after reaching into his pocket pulled out a ribbon. He tossed it to Kiako and took off through the broken gate.

"Kongol!" Kiako stood up to follow him but her knees buckled and she fell kneeling. She picked up the ribbon.

It was the one she'd given him with the bell.

"Dart!" Shana cried running out to him.

"You're safe." Dart said relieved. At that moment the armour and wings were gone and he doubled over on the ground.

"What happened!" Shana kneeled beside him, "Dart? DART"

"See Shana's face...Makes me relieved..." Dart breathed and collapsed onto the ground. Shana shook him constantly crying his name. Kiako was clutching the bell in her hand and rubbing the bell at her neck.

"Are you ok?" Lavitz asked kneeling beside her. Kiako nodded.

"Um hm..." she smiled but it quickly crumbled. She started to cry while trying to laugh it off. Lavitz sighed and put a comforting hand on her unwounded shoulder.

ʓʓʐ

"You're back." the Commander said as Kongol came through the trees, "Looks like you wee defeated." Kongol growled at him and brushed past.

"Kongol will make humans pay."

"Right right, oh by the way, you should wipe that blood from your face, you'll scare the soldiers even more." the Commander noted and left.

Kongol rubbed some of the blood off his face and stared at it. It was the same as any other kind of blood he'd seen. Dark red, sticky, the life water to living things.

His _friend's_ life water.

Kongol decided to leave the blood.  
--  
Authors notes: Yes! Two chapters in less then a week! Personally, I like Kongol because he's like Kiako. Just, has worse grammar, is about a billion feet taller then her and hates books. Thanks for reading, bye!


	7. Slippery floors are dangerous

I do not own Legend of Dragoon. I also don't own Kyle Malcallum or Kelvis Draken or my friends. They own themselves. I own Kiako Ornitier.

ʓʓʐ This means a new paragraph or section.

Please enjoy and thanks for reading!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on guys! Hurry up!" Kiako said happily waving to the others behind her.

"She seems awfully cheerful even after what's happened." Dart said as the headed to the Marshlands. A soldier had reported that the fortress there was being attacked and was barely holding out.

"We'll have to see how cheerful she is when we face the dragon, by the way, do you understand how to fight as a dragoon?" the lady who introduced herself as Rose asked. Dart nodded and remembered how he woke up to Shana trying to strangle Rose. She may have succeeded if Lavitz and Kel weren't there.

"Hey! I'm already far enough as it is! Hurry up!" Kiako called and turned to wait for them.

"If she tells us to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn her into a big, fluffy hat." Rose said resting her hand on the handle of her rapier.

"There there, you can't really blame her for being this happy." Kyle said.

"We're about to face a 100 feet giant lizard! How on earth can she be happy?" Shana asked throwing her hands up into the air.

"Because... That giganto was Kiako's friend. She may seem cheerful, but she's not." Lavitz said watching Kiako attempt backflips, "That ribbon was her promise, she can't help but feel betrayed."

"Yeah, she tries to use a smile mask to hide it all," Kel said, "So give her a break ok?" The others looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay."

"OWW! Ooh... My back..." Kiako's whimper echoed ahead of them as she lay there on the ground twitching, "AHH! THE CROWS ARE STARTING TO PICK AT ME! WAHHHHH!"

"Arg, we better go save her..." Kyle muttered stalking towards Kiako swinging his lance around to ward off the birds.

"From the crows, or from herself?" Dart asked uncertainly looking at the others. They all shrugged and went to follow.

ʓʓʓ

"You know, it's not really smart to try to do backflips in the middle of a swamp." Lavitz said as he carried the half concious Kiako on his back, "Especially when the ground is _slippery_."

"Nyah... I know now..." she murmured gave his head a pat, "You can put me down now Lavitz nii-san, I can walk."

"OH MY GOD!" Dart's shout was heard from ahead of them. Everyone rushed in to see the knighthood slowly one by one being picked off and killed.

"Split up and get to the nearest knight in trouble, everyone grab their own opponent and fast!" Kel ordered and he used his lances to launch himself to the highest ground.

"Hey you! Are you knights from Basil?" A Sandora soldier demanded.

"Leave this guy to me, you guys go on!" Kyle said drawing his lance. Dart nodded and ran off with the others. Another soldier appeared before them.

"Hey you! I'll- ARK!" the soldier didn't even get to finish his line as Kiako dropped kicked him in the face.

"I get this one!" she said waving with a grin on her face.

"But- Eek!" Dart grabbed Shana by the back of her shirt and started to drag her away, "Dart!"

"She'll be fine." he said.

"With that kind of a drop kick I hope so." Rose said skeptically.

"My, you're a harsh woman." Lavitz said.

Kiako glanced over her shoulder to see that the others were at quite a distance away then turned to the soldier.

"Why you, I'll cut you up!" the soldier growled pointing his sword. Kiako grinned and put her fists up.

"Make my day!"

Kel took out an additional 3 rods and ejected them into spears. He crouched down and held two in each hand.

"Hands full? How can you move with such bulky equipment on you're back!" the soldier laughed. Kel stayed silent and in the blink of an eye had phased in and out from his spot up right in the soldier's face.

"Still think I'm slow?" Kel asked as the soldier stumbled backwards swinging his spear upwards wildly at the same. Kel used the two spears in his left hand to to cros into an X and blocked the attack as the spear wedged itself between the other two spears. Kel kicked the soldier over and used the spears in his right hand to pin the soldier down by his neck. He pulled the Patriot off his back and pointed the barrel at the soldier.

"N..No!" the soldier kicked around trying to dislodge the spears.

"This is the end for you..." Kel said darkly and with a swift rabbit punch, knocked the guard unconcious, "Wimp..."

Kyle skipped back a few steps and swung his lance downwards trying to knock the soldier in the face. The soldier jumped back throwing a Burn Out while Kyle used his lance like a bat and swatted it away. Man this guy was annoying! Throwing every single attack item he had... Kyle sighed inwardly. Looks like he had to end this fast.

Really fast.

Kyle crouched down and lauched himself at the soldier, who side stepped and tried to swing his sword down on Kyle, who stabbed his lance into the ground and used the momentum to swing around dodging the blade and kicking upwards into the soldiers chin with a scissor kick. The soldier staggered back a bit holding his face until everything went black for him as Kyle shoved his spear through him using Jump.

Kiako was having no luck at all! This guy threw attack items and moved surprisingly fast. Kiako had done nothing but dodge the whole time. She put her handsi nto a seal.

"Kage Bunshin no-" she stopped feeling a throb and clutched her head. The soldier took the chance to slash at her and she slammed into the wall with her forearms bleeding.

"What's wrong? Forgot how to dodge?" the soldier sneered and slashed down again. Kiako rolled to the side avoiding the blade and drew a quick transmutation circle with her blood onto the cuts on her arms. Then with a light slap the blood that dripped onto the ground and the blood from her arms gathered into one giant mass into her hand as a giant translucent shield. The soldier stepped back a bit in surprise but recovered and charged again slashing at the shield. It held and after warping it's shape a bit flew out and slammed the soldier into the dirt wall in the shape of a giant claw.

"Tch, stupid moron..." Kiako spat walking towards the soldier, "You're a Sandora soldier right?"

"What do I look like to you? Not one of those weak knights from Basil... AGAH!" the soldier cried as Kiako commenced with pinching his cheeks.

"Tell me where Kongol is! Or I'll pinch harder!" Kiako threatened.

"Kongol? You wanna know where THAT beast is? You've got issues if you're looking for that lummox." the soldier scoffed. The red claw disappeared and as soon as it did the soldier was grabbed by the neck and slammed violently into the wall.

"Bastard, how dare you say that..." Kiako growled, "Tell me where he is, or I'll break you're neck..." Her grip slowly tightened and the soldier let out a croak and started choking.

"Kiako stop, it's over!" Dart grabbed her shoulder but she shook it off and swung the soldier around into the floor.

"Tell me! Tell me where he is!" Kiako shrieked shaking the choking soldier, "TELL ME!"

The soldier dropped to the ground coughing and gasping for air. Kiako stood there dumbstuck holding the throbbing cheek that Kel had just punched.

"Kel...san..." she said quietly then her face suddenly turned into rage, "Kel-san!"

"That's enough Kiako, I know you've never killed anyone before. So please promise me," Kel fixed his cowboy hat to tilt over his dark eyes, "Don't start to stain your hands with blood. I don't want you to have any regrets." Kiako took a deep breath slowly simmering down.

"Ok."

"GWAAH!" Everyone turned to see Kyle yanking his spear out from the soldier's chest.

"Kyle! That was un-neccesary!" Lavitz shouted.

"No, it was. If he got away he'd pass the info we were here and this place would be swarming with knights, and you know after seeing that guy die that we have no more knights of our own to fight here." Kyle said and tucked his spear away, "Let's get going."

"DAMN YOU!" Kiako grabbed him by the collar of his shirt trying to yank him off his feet, "He could've told me where Kongol was! Then you just had to go and kill him!"

"Just what are you gonna do when you see him huh? I don't exactly remember him exactly being too friendly to you by embedding his axe into you." Kyle snapped back. Kiako dropped Kyle huffing from her anger.

"As soon as I see him, I'm giving back what belongs to him." she said holding up the ribbon with the bell clutched in her fist, "This is what I gave him when I met him in the forest and it's his whether he likes it or not. I'll find him, it's it's the last thing I do." she turned on her heel tucking he bell into her black turtleneck.

Rose shook her head, "She hasn't changed a bit." Lavitz cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Eh?"

"Nevermind, let's go." Rose said walking ahead. Dart came up beside Lavitz watching Rose and Shana walk away as Kiako tried her Happy Happy routine again by trying to super jump into a tree and see how long she could hang before her arms got tired.

"Man, we've got some of the weirdest girls on this trip..." Dart sighed.

"Hey at least one of them is a HOT weird girl." Kyle said watching Rose.

"..." Everyone stared at him in silence then seeing that the girls and even Kel were ahead of them, took off to try and catch up.

---

Authors notes: Yup, a bit busy lately. That's why this chapter is so short. XD Man, the last reviewer kinda bugged me, I know I use tech's from Naruto, but that doesn't mean I'll use them the whole story! I've only used 2 techniques (Kage Bunshin no jutsu and Henge no jutsu...) and made up 3-4 (Wild Leaf Spin, Chakra Heal and some of the alchemy methods...) Oh well, I guess I can't let everything bug me (Even if the person who reviewed doesn't know how to use paragraphs or spaces very well...) Although I do appreciate the feeback.

Anywho, I can't type very often because it's a record high of 36 degrees celcius here and my room apparently can match 38... So yeah, not so often. Actually, I head in the US it's like, 60 or 90 degrees celcius or something, man I feel so bad for Kel-san! PLEASE HANG IN THERE NII-SAN! DON'T MELT!


End file.
